Things Will Get Better
by ironapff
Summary: SeKai's/KaiHun's/Hunkai's story, agoraphobia's sequel
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah hari pertamaku menjalani terapi bersama Minseok hyung. Aku tidak mengalami mimpi buruk semalam, entah itu karena obat penenang yang diberikan Minseok hyung atau karena Jongin yang memegang tanganku dan membisikkan kata-kata penenangnya sebelum aku tertidur. Pagi ini pun aku bangun lebih dulu daripada Jongin dan sekarang aku sedang berada di dapur apartement kami menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Jongin sangat menyukai pancake dengan madu diatasnya dan segelas susu vanilla hangat untuk sarapan, namun semenjak kecelakaan itu aku jadi jarang sekali membuatkannya sarapan karena biasanya aku akan bangun lebih siang dengan keadaan lelah akibat mimpi burukku.

Aku sedang membuat susu vanilla saat kudengar Jongin berteriak panik memanggil namaku, "Sehunna! Ah syukurlah kau disini, aku pikir kau hilang tadi." Kata Jongin sambil memelukku.

"Kau ingin aku hilang lagi? Kau ini berlebihan sekali, aku kan hanya membuatkan sarapan untukmu Jonginie." Kataku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf Sehunna, aku benar-benar panik tadi." Lalu Jongin melingkarkan tangannya kembali di pinggangku. "Pancake kesukaanku ya? Boleh kah aku mencobanya?" Pertanyaan bodoh Jonginie

"Tentu, aku kan membuatnya untuk kau makan." Kataku sambil mengecup pipinya.

"Hanya pipi? Tak bisakah aku mendapat morning kiss ku Sehunna?" Kata Jongin sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya, tampak menggelikan sekali.

"Tidak sebelum kau menghabiskan sarapanmu Jonginie, tunggulah di meja aku akan menyelesaikan susu vanilla mu dulu." Jongin memang penurut, dia langsung menuju meja makan kami dan menunggu sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja persis seperti anak TK.

Setelah selesai membuat susu vanilla untuk Jongin aku pun membawa pancake buatanku, susu cokelatku, dan susu vanilla Jongin ke meja makan. Aku hanya menggunakan satu piring untuk pancake kami, sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami untuk sarapan dengan piring yang sama. Awalnya itu ide Jongin karena dia malas untuk mencuci piring, tapi lama kelamaan aku juga menikmatinya, membuat kami tidak hanya fokus pada piring kami saat sarapan.

Seperti sarapan biasanya Jongin akan menceritakan hal apa saja yang dilewatinya di kampus, teman-teman konyolnya, seniornya, dosennya bahkan cleaning service kampusnya pun bisa menjadi bahan obrolan yang menarik jika Jongin yang bercerita. Salah satu yang membuatku nyaman bersama Jongin adalah dia selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana dan mebuatku merasa diterima.

"Mandilah Jonginie, kau bau." Kataku sambil membereskan piring dan gelas-gelas yang kami gunakan tadi.

"Sehunna." Jongin membuatku mendongak menatap wajahnya kemudian dengan cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, menempel saja dan dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas karenanya. Jongin melumat bibirku perlahan lalu melepaskan tautan kami. "Ada madu tertinggal di bibirmu." Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya Jonginie, apa susahnya menghapus pakai tangan?!" Aku berteriak bukan karena kesal tapi karena malu. Butuh waktu lama untukku menormalkan detak jantungku dan mengembalikan warna wajahku agar tidak memerah lagi. Jongin mana mengerti yang begitu.

Sudah saatnya kami pergi ke apartement Minseok hyung untuk terapiku yang pertama. Sekarang kami sedang menaiki lift menuju lobby apartement. Seperti biasa Jongin menggenggam tanganku untuk menenangkanku. Lobby apartement kami terlihat ramai siang ini, sepertinya seseorang mengadakan acara atau semacamnya dan itu cukup membuatku gugup melihat banyaknya orang yang melintas di depanku. Aku hanya menunduk di samping Jongin dan mengeratkan pegangan tanganku.

"Tenanglah Sehunna, apa yang kau takutkan dari anak kecil yang bahkan belum bisa mandi sendiri huh?" Itu saat aku merasa gugup karena ada segerombolan anak taman kanak-kanak berlarian di depan kami entah apa urusan mereka di lobby. Atau ketika kami berpapasan dengan penghuni apartement sebelum keluar lobby Jongin berkata, "Itu kan Minhyuk cinta pertama mu dulu Sehunna!" Dan sialnya suara Jongin cukup keras untuk membuat Minhyuk mendengarnya. Sepertinya Minhyuk benar-benar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin karena aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum setelah itu. Jongin melakukan apa saja untuk membuatku rileks, mulai dari membisikkan kata-kata penenangnya hingga melempar candaan yang membuatku malu seperti tadi. Ya Jongin memang mengetahui semua rahasiaku, tidak heran dia bisa mengejekku sesuka hatinya.

Selama perjalanan ke apartement Minseok hyung aku hanya berpegang pada sabuk pengaman seperti biasa dan melihat apa pun asal bukan Jongin, aku masih kesal karena dia mempermalukanku tadi, kalau sudah sembuh nanti aku bersumpah akan membalasnya jika bertemu dengan Yi Fan hyung. Aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Yi Fan, tapi Jongin pernah menunjukkan fotonya saat kami masih kelas 2 SMA dulu.

"Sehunna." Jongin memanggilku, aku tidak akan menghadap ke arahnya. Ingat aku masih kesal.

"Baby kau masih kesal? Berbicaralah padaku. Apa yang menarik diluar sana huh?" Jongin mulai merengek.

"Sehunna, kubelikan bubble tea mau ya?" tidak mempan Jongin. "Sehunna, menghadap ke arahku atau ku cium kau sekarang." Dengan cepat aku menghadapkan kepalaku kearah Jongin. "Ya pervert!" Bisa kudengar dia tertawa puas setelah itu.

Kami sudah sampai di apartement Minseok hyung sekarang. Aku selalu suka berada di apartement Minseok hyung, entah kenapa apartementnya selalu berbau cokelat, itu membuatku nyaman berada disini.

Terlihat dia sedang mempersiapkan apartementnya saat kami datang, sepertinya ada perayaan yang akan dilakukannya nanti malam. Suho hyung juga terlihat sibuk menata ruang tamu apartement ini.

"Kami datang." Kataku dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Ah Sehunna, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, ayo kita ke ruanganku." Ajak Minseok hyung.

"Sehunna fighting!" Jongin menyemangatiku.

Aku mengikuti Minseok hyung ke dalam ruangannya, disini wangi cokelat terasa sangat kuat membuatku lebih tenang.

"Duduklah Sehunna, aku menyiapkan bubble tea rasa cokelat kesukaanmu agar kau bisa lebih tenang. Aku menyimpan lebih banyak di kulkas jika kau mau." Minseok hyung menyerahkan bubble tea tersebut yang langsung kuterima dengan senang hati.

"Jadi hyung, bagaimana kita memulai terapinya?" Jujur saja aku penasaran dengan terapi yang akan diberikan Minseok hyung kepadaku.

"Karena kau pernah mengalaminya waktu kecil dulu dan kau pernah bisa menghilangkannya kurasa ini bisa lebih mudah untukmu. Aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan nanti malam hanya untuk mengumpulkan beberapa teman dekat. Teman yang tentu kau kenal juga Sehunna. Ini daftar orangnya, adakah yang membuatmu kurang nyaman diantara orang terebut?" Minseok hyung menyerahkan daftarnya kepadaku. Aku membaca satu persatu daftar orang yang diberikan Minseok hyung

"Hanya empat belas orang dengan kita. Dan Kris? Aku kira aku tak mengenalnya hyung. Dia siapa?" Aku bertanya pada Minseok hyung.

"Kau tak kenal Kris? Dia Yi Fan cinta pertama Jongin dulu, ah aku kira kau mengenalnya Sehunna." Minseok hyung menjelaskan. Mendengarnya aku sampai tersedak bubble yang sedang ku kunyah.

"Yi Fan hyung? Aaah aku tahu hyung, aku tidak tahu kalau dia biasa dipanggil Kris." Sepertinya Tuhan sedang memihakku. "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan pestanya hyung. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?" Tanyaku dengan antusias.

"Waaah sabar Sehunna, kita harus melakukannya perlahan." Minseok hyung mengingatkan. "Jadi pertama-tama bisakah kau tuliskan kapan dan dimana saja kau hilang di kertas ini? Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin mencari polanya." Minseok hyung menjelaskan lalu memberikanku buku, kertas dan pena. "Mulai sekarang tulislah kapan dan dimana kau hilang dibuku itu, dan apa saja yang kau rasakan. Seperti yang aku tanyakan padamu kemarin, apa kah kau merasakan sakit saat bernafas, mual atau telingamu berdengung setelah hilang atau mungkin kepalamu sakit lagi seperti kemarin, tuliskan juga seperti apa rasa sakitnya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan itu untuk terapimu selanjutnya, kau bisa meminta bantuan Jongin jika kau mau." Aku langsung menulis apa saja yang ku ingat saat aku sempat hilang dulu, setelah selesai aku langsung menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Minseok hyung. Aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum.

"Apa ada kabar baik hyung? Sepertinya senyummu berarti baik." Aku bertanya untuk memastikan yang kulihat.

"Kau mengalami banyak kemajuan Sehunna. Harusnya kita bisa mempercepat tahapan terapimu." Ujar Minseok hyung. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, terdengar aku bisa normal lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui kedua orang tuaku di China.

"Dari catatan ini sepertinya kau sangat bergantung pada Jongin, benar?" Minseok hyung bertanya lagi.

"Begitulah hyung, menggenggam tangannya seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sekarang, rasanya aneh berjalan tanpa dia disampingku. Apakah itu buruk hyung?"

"Sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik Sehunna, in your case kau jadi sangat bergantung pada Jongin, aku takut jika tidak ada Jongin perkembanganmu akan terhambat." Minseok hyung menjelaskan.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana hyung? Aku tidak keberatan jika harus terapi tanpa Jongin, tapi hyung tahu kan bagaimana Jongin itu?" Aku sebenarnya cemas dengan reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Jongin nanti.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan padanya nanti, setidaknya sekarang kau setuju untuk tidak terapi bersamanya." Minseok hyung tersenyum kepadaku.

"Apakah terapi hari ini juga Jongin tidak boleh ikut hyung?"

"Untuk terapi kali ini kau akan bersama Jongin di awal, lalu mencobalah berbaur dengan yang lain Sehunna. Lepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin perlahan, aku akan menyuruh Jongin tidak jauh darimu jadi jika kau mulai merasa tidak nyaman kau dapat memegang tangannya lagi. Tapi kau hanya boleh memegang tangannya sebentar karena kau harus berbaur lagi, aku akan meminta Jongin menjauh perlahan agar kau terbiasa tanpa Jongin. Ruang tamu ku tidak cukup besar untuk bisa membuatmu hilang kan Sehunna? Kau bisa melewatinya kan?" Minseok hyung memastikan.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin hyung." Ucapku dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Aigoo lucu sekali adik iparku ini, nah sekarang kita lihat sudah sejauh mana mereka menyiapkan pesta kita." Aku berjalan mengikuti Minseok hyung kembali ke ruang tamu.

Dan yang terlihat adalah kekacauan. Hiasan yang tadi ditata oleh Suho hyung tergeletak di lantai, kursi-kursi bergeser jauh dari tempatnya, Suho hyung dan Jongin terlihat dilantai sambil membekap satu sama lain.

"Kalian ini benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, cepat perbaiki semuanya! Aku tidak mau acaraku kacau!" Minseok hyung kelihatannya sangat kesal dengan hasil perbuatan Suho hyung dan Jongin.

Sekarang aku sedang didalam kamar tamu Minseok hyung bersama Jongin, dia menggenggam tanganku erat sekali, sepertinya dia mengerti kalau aku gugup saat ini. Dia memelukku dari samping dan berbisik, "Sehunna ku yang terbaik, kau pasti bisa melewatinya dengan mudah, cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa pergi ke China dan tidakkah kau rindu ritual jumat malam kita?" Dia mengecup leherku sekilas dan mengajakku keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman kami, Jongin memang tidak peka. Bagaimana bisa dia mengajakku keluar dengan muka memerah seperti ini.

"Kau sakit Sehunna? Mukamu merah, apa kau demam?" Minseok hyung menghampiriku dan menempelkan tangannya di keningku."Tidak panas." Dia bergumam. Minseok hyung yang mengerti pun memukul lengan Jongin.

"Sakit hyung! Apa salahku?" Jongin nampak tidak terima dipukul Minseok hyung.

"Kau ini sempat-sempatnya berbuat mesum disaat seperti ini. Beruntung terapi selanjutnya Sehun tidak mengajakmu." Lalu Minseok hyung pun pergi menyambut teman-temannya. Jongin masih saja menggerutu disebelahku.

"Sudahlah Jonginie, kau harus membantuku terapi kali ini, ingat?" Aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku pada Jongin. Jongin pun tersenyum lalu membawaku ke tengah teman-teman kami.

Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung sedang mengambil minuman, Tao dan Luhan hyung sedang berbincang dengan Suho hyung, Chanyeol dan Lay hyung sedang bercanda dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hyung. Disini semuanya berpasangan, dadaku menghangat melihat mereka semua, senior-senior ku dan Jongin di kampus. Aku melihat Minseok hyung masuk bersama dengan Chen hyung dan aku rasa itu yang namanya Yi Fan, tinggi, pirang, tidak terlalu banyak berubah, sayang sekali jika dia berpacaran dengan Chen hyung, padahal aku ingin menggoda Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana dulu Sehunna?" Jongin memecahkan lamunanku.

"Aku akan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung dulu Jonginie."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati Sehunna, aku ada di belakangmu." Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan kebelakang ku.

Sebenarnya aku sangat nyaman dengan suasana ini, Minseok hyung benar-benar membuatnya seperti pertemuan keluarga, membuatku tidak berfikir bahwa aku berbeda.

"Hai hyungdeul." Sapaku pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hyung sambil mengambil segelas _chivas_ yang disiapkan Minseok hyung.

"Hai Sehunna, kau terlihat manis sekali malam ini, sepertinya suasana cokelat ini membuat auramu tampak bersinar." Kyungsoo hyung memujiku.

"Ya Soo! Bagaimana bisa kau memuji lelaki lain didepanku huh?" Baekhyun hyung merajuk seperti biasa dan berjalan menuju Luhan, Tao, dan Suho hyung yang sedang berbincang di sofa utama. Aku pun berbalik mengikuti mereka, mataku kurang fokus karena keramaian yang tiba-tiba dan aku merasa Jongin menggenggam tanganku kembali setelah itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sehunna?" Tanya Jongin cemas. Aku pun mencoba untuk fokus kembali.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku akan bergabung dengan mereka Jonginie." Aku berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan dipaksakan ya?" Jongin pun melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak keelakangku.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Suho, Tao dan Luhan hyung. Mereka sedang menggoda Baekhyun hyung saat aku menghampiri mereka.

"Lihatlah Bekhyun, Sehunna saja tidak ngambekan sepertimu, kau ini sudah tidak remaja lagi." Suho hyung memulai lagi khotbahnya.

"Jadi aku tua begitu?!" Baekhyun hyung tampak tidak terima.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan ngambek lagi, kita kesini kan untuk senang-senang. Dan kalian berhentilah menggoda baekhyun ku." Kyungsoo hyung berusaha memberikan death glare terbaiknya untuk Suho, Luhan dan Tao hyung. Mereka hanya tertawa diberi tatapan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo hyung.

"Ayo hyung kita ambil minuman, tadi kan kau tidak jadi mengambilnya." Ajak Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun pun langsung berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo hyung ke tempat minuman tadi.

"Ah ya Sehunna, bagaimana kuliahmu?" Luhan hyung membuka pembicaraan diantara kami.

"Baik hyung, aku sudah mulai masuk kelas lagi sekarang." Aku menjawab dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Waah bagus sekali Sehunna, aku tak sabar menunggumu kembali bermain basket lagi." Kali ini Tao hyung yang berbicara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Luhan hyung.

"Tentu hyung, secepatnya aku akan kembali bermain basket. Ah aku pemisi dulu hyung, aku ingin menemui Lay hyung disana." Setelah mereka mengangguk aku pun menghampiri Chanyeol, Lay, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hyung. Mereka tampak ribut sekali, mereka memang tipe pasangan yang ribut jika disatukan begini.

"Hai hyungdeul, sedang membicarakan apa? Tampaknya seru sekali." Aku mulai menyapa mereka.

"Sehunna, kau paling tahukan kalau aku ini dewanya game, tolong beritahu Chanyeol karena dia tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan." Kyuhyun hyung menjawabku. Dan obrolan kami semakin seru seputar game, aku, Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol hyung adalah maniak game, biasanya aku akan bermain game dengan Kyuhyun atau Chanyeol hyung ketika Jongin tidak bisa menemaniku bermain game karena tugas kuliahnya.

Setelah cukup puas membicarakan game aku pun berbalik untuk mencari Jongin, aku bisa melihatnya sedang berbincang dengan Minseok dan Suho hyung. Aku yang terlalu fokus terhadap Jongin tidak memperhatikan jalanku sehingga tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maafkan aku uuh.. Kris hyung. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Aku pun membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Eh apa kita saling kenal?" Dia bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

"Ah iya, namaku Oh Sehun, aku pernah mendengar tentangmu dari Minseok hyung dan Jongin." Terangku.

"Jongin? Kau kekasihnya?" Alisnya terpaut ketika bertanya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab Jongin sudah memeluk pinggangku dan berkata, "Ya dia kekasihku Kris hyung. Apa kabar?"

Sekarang kami sudah berada di apartement setelah acara Minseok hyung selesai, aku sudah lelah sebenarnya, tapi Jongin mengajakku menonton film kesukaan kami _Gone With The Wind. _Aku menikmati susu cokelatku dengan Jongin yang merebahkan kepalanya di pahaku.

"Sehunna?"

"Hmm."

"Baby Sehunna?"

"Hmmm."

"Sehunna baobei?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kris hyung ya?"

"Kenapa? Tiba-tiba sekali."

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya, kau tahu kan dia dulu yang meninggalkanku. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

"Baiklah apa pun untuk kekasih hitamku."

"Ya! Yang hitam itu Tao hyung, bukan aku."

"Aku percaya Jonginie."

Dan malam ini kami habiskan dengan menonton film-film kesukaan kami sampai tertidur. Rutinitas malam minggu kami.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah minggu kedua dibulan Januari, cuaca sangat dingin karena salju sedang lebat-lebatnya. Minggu ini cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya, kuliah mulai libur, terapiku juga berjalan lancar. Aku sudah bisa ke tempat yang ramai sendiri sekarang. Terakhir aku mencoba pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli kebutuhanku dan Jongin, aku menghabiskan waktu cukup lama disana dan tidak hilang. Minseok hyung sangat senang mengetahui perkembanganku. Dia bilang aku bisa mengunjungi orang tuaku lunar ini jika aku terus seperti ini. Tentu saja aku sangat senang mendengarnya, tujuanku untuk sembuh adalah agar bisa menemui orang tuaku di China. Jongin pun sangat antusias dengan kesembuhanku ini, sebelumnya aku pernah mencoba ke kampus menyetir sendiri, Jongin dengan cemas menungguku di parkiran kampus, namun begitu melihatku dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan memelukku seolah aku sudah berhasil memenangkan perlombaan tingkat dunia.

Jongin bilang lunar ini dia ingin mengunjungi orang tuanya di Jepang, Suho hyung ke Seoul untuk menjemputnya, karena kalau tidak begitu Jongin pasti akan malas sekali pergi ke Jepang. Dengan kesembuhanku berarti dia tidak perlu cemas karena aku akan merayakan lunar ini bersama keluarga ku, kami sudah berencana akan naik pesawat yang jam keberangkatannya tidak begitu jauh. Jongin bilang untuk memaksimalkan pertemuan kami.

Kami menghabiskan malam dengan mencoba game yang dibelikan oleh Suho hyung semalam, kami baru tidur jam tiga pagi maka dari itu Jongin belum bangun padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Aku sendiri tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya. Melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur adalah salah satu kegiatan favoriteku. Dan inilah yang kulakukan sekarang, memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Jongin itu tampan, kulit tannya, hidungnya, alisnya, bibirnya, semua terasa pas seperti sudah dirancang untuk menjadi luar biasa. Jongin juga ramah kepada siapa pun, supel, tidak heran temannya banyak, dia mampu membuat orang lain tertawa dengan leluconnya, sejak masa sekolah dulu dia selalu menjadi idola, banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, sebelum dia membentuk badannya seperti sekarang Jongin itu tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, tak heran dia pernah menjadi uke saat bersama Kris hyung dulu. Berbeda denganku yang dingin dan lebih suka menyendiri maka dari itu orang-orang lebih suka berbicara dengan Jongin dibanding denganku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kris hyung Jongin tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentangnya, setahuku Jongin mengenal Kris hyung karena Kris hyung teman kuliahnya Suho hyung. Selebihnya dia bercerita bagaimana Kris hyung memperlakukannya seperti putri dengan memberinya bunga, membukakan pintu mobil, karena itu cinta pertamanya aku merasa wajar jika Jongin bercerita dengan penuh antusias kepadaku. Sampai pada suatu malam aku ingat betul minggu ketiga dibulan Juli, Jongin mengetuk kaca jendela kamarku dan masuk dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Aku kaget melihat Jongin sehancur itu, dia tidak menangis sama sekali yang kulihat dimatanya hanya kemarahan. Dia bilang Kris hyung menghianatinya, dia berteriak-teriak memaki Kris hyung. Aku yang panik takut orang tuaku mengetahui Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini pun mencium Jongin untuk menghentikannya, bukannya melepaskan ciumanku Jongin malah memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku tahu Jongin cukup sadar saat itu untuk mengetahui yang kami lakukan saat itu tidak seharusnya dilakukan sepasang sahabat. Tapi seolah tak mau ambil pusing aku dan Jongin malah semakin sering melakukan itu, semua orang mengira kami sepasang kekasih, tapi kami selalu membantahnya, hingga Jongin benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sehunna," Jongin sudah bangun ternyata.

"Hmmm?" Aku hanya bergumam untuk membalasnya.

Jongin menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara mengucapkan 'Saranghae'.

Aku pun membalas menggerakan bibirku 'Nado saranghae' tanpa suara juga.

Setelah itu dia mengecup dahiku dan berkata, "Ayo mandi Sehunna, hari minggu begini bagus untuk jalan-jalan."

"Eh jalan-jalan? Mau kemana Jonginie? Cuaca hari ini kan dingin sekali."

Dia pun menunjukkan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan lalu menjawab, "Jangan banyak tanya Sehunna, sekarang kau mau mandi sendiri atau ku mandikan huh?"

"Ya! Pervert!" Aku pun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi sebelum Jongin mengikutiku. Bisa kudengar dia tertawa dengan puas diluar sana.

* * *

Jalan-jalan yang dimaksud Jongin adalah mengelilingi taman dekat apartement kami dengan memakai baju tebal, salju yang turun lebat tadi malam membuat hari ini dingin sekali. Aku tidak akan mau keluar apartement kalau Jongin tidak berjanji untuk membelikan bubble tea.

Sedari tadi kami hanya berjalan mengelilingi taman sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain berbagi kehangatan.

"Tamannya sepi ya." Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja, hanya orang bodoh yang mau berkeliaran dalam cuaca sedingin ini." Kataku sambil memandang Jongin.

Tak lama kami pun tertawa, "Hahaha bodoh, berarti kita orang bodoh karena telah berkeliaran di tengah cuaca dingin." Dengan tertawa begini dinginnya jadi tidak begitu terasa.

"Jonginie, kita duduk ya. Aku lelaaah." Aku mulai merajuk.

"Ck kau ini, ini kan belum terlalu jauh. Kita beli minuman hangat dulu di supermarket sebrang sana baru duduk di kursi itu, bagaimana?" Aku pun hanya mengangguk setuju mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan didepanku sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku.

* * *

Kami sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil meminum kopi yang dibeli tadi. Cuaca tidak sedingin sebelumnya, matahari mulai memberikan sinarnya. Ada beberapa anak yang mulai bermain di taman sehingga suasana taman tidak sesepi tadi.

"Sehunna, kalau kita punya anak bagaimana ya?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Entah mengapa pipiku menghangat mendengarnya, jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. "Kau ini jangan mengada-ngada. Aku kan laki-laki! Mana bisa hamil!" Kataku sambil melihat ke arah lain agar dia tidak bisa melihat pipiku yang memerah.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya Sehunna." Katanya sambil mendengus.

"Sudahlah Jonginie, lupakan. Yang seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Kemudian hening kembali menyelimuti kami.

"Jonginie," panggilku

"Hmmm."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentang apa?" Matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kris hyung…" Kataku ragu-ragu.

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan malas lalu kembali menoleh ke depan, "Tanyakan saja Sehunna."

"Janji tidak marah ya?" Ini bukan topik yang ingin dibicarakan Jongin kalau kulihat dari ekspresinya.

"Tidak akan." Sahutnya dingin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau mau menjadi uke-nya Kris hyung?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Jongin menoleh kepadaku dan tertawa geli lalu menghadapkan lagi kepalanya ke depan, "Aku juga tidak tahu Sehunna, mungkin aku terlalu polos saat itu jadi mau saja dijadikan uke olehnya." Jawabnya cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi seme-ku?"

Masih dengan tidak menghadap ke arahku Jongin menjawab, "Kau ingat saat aku ke rumahmu setelah dikhianati Yi Fan hyung?" Aku hanya mengangguk menunggunya melanjutkan cerita. "Jujur ya, saat kau menciumku aku merasa sangat bodoh karena mau menjadi kekasih Yi Fan hyung. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang kujadikan cinta pertama ku, padahal kan yang selama ini selalu ada untukku hanya kau Sehunna. Tapi kemudian aku teringat, kau kan selalu berkata 'Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Jonginie'," Aku mengernyit mendengar Jongin menirukan suaraku. "Sesudah ciuman itu dan apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya harusnya sudah tidak ada garis yang dinamakan sahabat kan? Aku ingin selalu melindungimu, ada didekatmu tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu." Jongin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dengan berlindung dibawah kata sahabat aku malah terus melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan sepasang sahabat." Hening sejenak sebelum Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku dan berkata, "Jadi kalau kau tanya kenapa aku mau menjadi seme-mu jawabannya adalah karena aku mecintaimu, ingin selalu melindungimu dan selalu ada didekatmu. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan saat aku dikhianati Yi Fan hyung Sehunna." Jongin tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. Pipiku sudah sangat merona mendengar perkataannya.

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin bubble tea Sehunna?" Jongin memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Ah iya!" Kataku sambil berdiri. "Ayo Jonginie kita ke kedai bubble tea kesukaanku!" Sangat bersemangat sampai menarik-narik tangan Jongin agar berdiri juga. Jongin pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku yang sudah seperti anak umur lima tahun jika menyangkut tentang bubble tea.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di dalam kedai bubble tea menunggu pesananku datang. Jongin sedang ke kamar mandi, celananya tidak sengaja terkena tumpahan bubble tea oleh anak kecil yang menabraknya di pintu masuk toko ini. Aku sedang bertukar pesan dengan Minseok hyung saat ada suara yang memanggilku. Aku pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa orangnya.

"Ternyata benar kau Sehun. Sendirian saja? Aku duduk disini ya?" Katanya dan duduk dihadapanku tanpa mendengar persetujuan dariku dulu.

"Jongin sedang di kamar mandi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kris hyung?" Tanyaku penasaran, Minseok hyung pernah cerita kalau Kris hyung tidak suka makanan atau minuman manis, tidak seharusnya dia berada disini kan?

"Jongdae ah Chen maksudku minta dibelikan bubble tea, sekalian lewat aku mampir saja ke toko ini. Kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yaa, apartemenku dan Jongin hanya lima belas menit dari sini." Kulihat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin tidak akan suka ini. "Ah itu Jongin."

Jongin berjalan cepat kearah kami lalu duduk disampingku. Kris hyung hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Tanya Jongin, aku berani sumpah nada yang digunakan Jongin tidak enak.

"Aku hanya membelikan bubble tea untuk _Jongdae-ku_." Katanya cuek. "Sepertinya pesananku sudah selesai. Aku duluan ya Jongin, Sehunna." Lalu dia pun pergi setelah mengambil pesanannya.

Tak lama pesanan kami pun diantarkan, aku bubble tea rasa cokelat dan Jongin bubble tea rasa vanilla. Aku meminum bubble tea-ku dalam diam. Suasananya sangat canggung setelah kepergian Kris hyung.

"Apa-apaan tadi 'Sehunna'." Kataku menirukan suara Kris hyung. "Memangnya dia kenal aku apa?" Kataku lagi sambil mendengus.

Jongin masih diam belum menanggapi ucapanku.

"Jonginie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku ragu.

Diam sebentar sebelum Jongin menjawab dengan menggeram, "Dia itu brengsek Sehunna, tidak sepantasnya dia memanggil namamu dengan suaranya itu." Aku terdiam menunggu Jongin melanjutkan omongannya. Jongin kalau marah memang menyeramkan, maka dari itu aku tidak berani untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Berjanjilah kalau tidak ada aku didekatmu, jangan berbicara padanya lagi." Katanya dengan suara yang lebi halus, lalu menghadap ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangannya, "Tidak akan, kau bisa mempercayaiku Jonginie."

Jongin menghela nafas lega lalu mengecup dahiku.

Sisa sore itu kami habiskan dengan baik tanpa mengingat-ngingat tentang Kris hyung lagi.

* * *

Kami sedang di parkiran Incheon Airport sekarang. Pesawatku berangkat pukul 10.15 sedangkan pesawat Jongin berangkat pukul 10.30. Suho hyung sudah menunggu Jongin dari tadi, pesawatku pun akan berangkat dua puluh menit lagi.

Seperti biasa Jongin menggenggam tanganku sambil berjalan.

"Jangan selingkuh ya Sehunna." Katanya.

"Tidak janji." Sesekali mengerjai Jongin kan tidak apa-apa.

"Ya! Mana bisa kau seperti itu? Nanti kalau aku mati tanpamu bagaimana?" Jongin mulai berlebihan.

"Aku tinggal mencari pacar baru yang lebih putih darimu." Jawabku enteng.

"Aku kan tidak sehitam itu sampai kau harus cari pacar baru." Jongin mendengus.

"Kata siapa kau tidak sehitam itu? Lihat nih," Aku mengangkat tangan kami yang sedang bergandengan. "Kontras sekali dengan kulitku kan?"

"Ya! Hitamku ini sexy kau tau?" Jongin mulai ngambek.

"Sexy apanya? Hitam begini."

Jongin tidak menanggapi ucapanku.

"Jongin jangan cemberut begitu. Kau seperti uke saja kalau marah."

"Aku tidak marah." Jawabnya ketus.

"Lalu kenapa menunjukkan wajah begitu?"

Jongin diam lagi. Aku hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya ngambek beneran,

"Ya baiklah hitammu sexy Jonginie, sudahlah jangan ngambek." Dia masih tidak menggubrisku.

"Kalau kau ngambek begini aku akan mencari pacar lain yang lebih putih yaaa."

"Ya! Jangan begitu. Sudah tau aku…"

"Kkamjong!" Omongan Jongin terputus oleh panggilan dari Suho hyung. Kami pun bergegas menghampiri Suho hyung sebelum dia marah.

"Sehunna, terminal keberangkatanmu di sebelah sana. Ayo biar kami antarkan dulu." Suho hyung memang penyabar.

"Ingat ya Sehunna, jangan selingkuh!" Jongin masih saja membicarakan itu.

"Ck kau kekanakan sekali Kkamjong." Suho hyung menertawakan kami.

"Hyung jangan ikut campur huh." Jongin memandangku. "Aku serius, jangan selingkuh Sehunna." Bisa kulihat keseriusan di matanya.

"Apapun untuk kekasih hitamku." Suho hyung tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Jangan ketinggalan sexynya." Jongin menambahkan.

"Apapun untuk kekasih hitamku yang sexy." Dan Jongin pun memelukku dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Suho hyung sudah meledak dalam tawanya akibat ucapanku tadi.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan berkata, "Sudah ya Jonginie, aku pergi dulu." Kemudian mengecup pipi Jongin.

"Suho hyung, aku duluan ya. Terima kasih sudah diantar sampai sini."

Aku pun menjauh dari mereka bisa kudengar Jongin berteriak 'Jangan hilang Sehunna.'

* * *

Aku duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela, dua kursi di sebelahku masih kosong. Aku berencana untuk tidur saja sepanjang perjalanan sampai sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Sehunna, kau ke Guangzhou juga?"

"Eh, iya Kris hyung." Ini tidak akan baik. "Chen hyung, apa kabar?" Aku pun menyapa Chen hyung yang ada dibelakang Kris hyung.

"Jongin tidak ikut?"

Benar-benar tidak akan baik.


	3. Chapter 3

Ini benar-benar menjadi tidak baik saat Chen hyung meminta bertukar posisi denganku, dia bilang ingin tidur saja selama perjalanan. Aku yang tidak mau berada ditengah pun meminta Kris hyung duduk diantara aku dan Chen hyung. Karena itu juga aku terpaksa meladeni Kris hyung untuk mengobrol, mulai dari alasan kenapa aku ke China sampai hal yang tidak penting seperti tempat dimana aku membeli baju yang ku pakai hari ini pun ditanyakannya. Yaah aku tahu ini tidak benar, aku kan sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk tidak bicara dengan Kris hyung jika tidak ada Jongin. Aku meyakinkan dalam hati ini hanya untuk kesopanan saja, tidak baik juga mendiamkan orang yang mengajakmu bicara kan?

"Kau sudah berapa lama berpacaran dengan Jongin?" Kris hyung bertanya padaku.

"Baru beberapa bulan, belum ada satu tahun." Jawabku.

"Haah tidak ku sangka Jongin yang manis sekarang mempunyai uke yang manis pula." Dia tertawa geli sambil menyebutkan nama Jongin.

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau mengenal Jongin sejak kapan? Kau tahu, saat dia menjadi kekasihku dulu dia sangat manis. Aku bahkan baru tahu dari Suho kalau aku ini cinta pertamanya." Dia benar, Jongin itu sangat manis sekali dulu, sampai sekarang pun masih manis menurutku. "Sebelum bertemu dengan Chen aku ini memang playboy."

"Aku mendengarmu baby." Chen hyung menyahut dengan mata terpejam. Kris hyung hanya tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Chen hyung.

"Yaah begitulah, aku playboy lalu melihat Jongin saat berkunjung ke rumah Suho membuatku tertarik padanya. Dia sangat manis kau tahu? Saat mengantarkan minuman untukku dan Suho, dia bahkan merona saat aku menggodanya. Aku selalu memberikannya mawar jingga. Kau tahu apa arti mawar jingga Sehun?" Aku hanya menggeleng. "Artinya adalah aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Setiap aku melihat Jongin membuat aku penasaran apa lagi yang ada pada dirinya yang belum aku tahu. Tapi Jongin itu terlalu manis untukku, lama kelamaan aku bosan dengannya, ah saat aku menjadi kekasihnya aku juga menjalin hubungan dengan dua namja lainnya. Sampai suatu malam dia melihatku dengan kekasihku yang lain, dia menamparku, aku masih ingat sekali sakitnya sampai sekarang. Dia memang menamparku tapi dia tidak menangis seperti namja lainnya yang pernah ku hianati. Sebenarnya aku lega karena dia tidak menangis, itu berarti dia tidak mencintaiku kan?" Dia bertanya padaku. Aku hanya diam menunggu dia melanjutkan. "Tapi melihat dia sangat dingin kepadaku saat kita bertemu sepertinya aku meninggalkan bekas yang dalam untuknya ya?" Dia tertawa kemudian.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya tertawa. Hey tak sadarkah dia sedang membicarakan kekasihku?

"Jadi Sehun, saat kau bertemu Jongin nanti bisakah kau sampaikan maafku padanya?" Akhirnya dia berkata setelah puas tertawa.

Aku mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak minta maaf sendiri?"

"Dia pasti tidak akan mau memaafkanku, tolonglah Sehun."

"Baiklah akan kucoba." Aku menyerah, lagi pula tidak baik untuk Jongin menyimpan dendam, sepertinya Kris hyung juga sudah berubah.

"Sudah nostalgianya baby? Sekarang tidurlah, tawamu berisik kau tahu." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Chen hyung. Kris hyung mendengus, "Aku tidak ngantuk babe." Katanya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Lalu Chen hyung memasangkan earphone sebelah kanannya ke telinga kiri Kris hyung dan memaksa kepala Kris hyung menyandar di bahu kanannya. Kris hyung terlihat agak kesusahan karena Chen hyung yang lebih pendek darinya. Tawaku meledak melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau juga tidurlah Sehun, jangan mengganggu kami." Chen hyung berkata. Aku pun hanya menggedikan bahuku lalu memasang earphone ditelingaku. Lebih baik tidur daripada kena omelannya Chen hyung. Minseok hyung pernah berkata Chen hyung itu kalau marah tidak seseram Jongin, tapi suaranya yang melengking bisa menyebabkan polusi suara yang luar biasa.

Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur. Sepertinya perjalanan ini tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan.

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini aku di China, keadaan nenekku sudah membaik, kedua orang tuaku juga sehat. Tapi sesenang apa pun aku di China tetap saja aku merindukan kekasih hitamku, aku merindukan Jongin.

Kedua orang tuaku mengantarkanku ke bandara untuk pulang ke Seoul, lima belas menit lagi pesawatku berangkat jadi aku harus bergegas.

"Ayah, Ibu, harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Aku berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungi kalian." Pamitku.

"Sudah seharusnya kau sering mengunjungi kami Sehunna, ajaklah Jongin jika kau berkunjung lagi ya. Ibu juga merindukannya."

"Tentu bu, Jongin juga pasti merindukan ibu." Kataku dengan senyum.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan nak. Belajar yang rajin agar kau cepat lulus dan dapat membangun rumah tangga dengan Jongin." Kali ini ayahku yang memberi nasihat. Wajahku merona mendengarnya.

"Aish ayah! Aku kan baru semester dua, membangun rumah tangga apanya?"

Ayah dan ibuku tertawa mendengar jawabanku, "Kami kan juga ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu seperti teman kami yang lain Sehunna." Kali ini ibuku yang menggodaku.

"Ya sudahlah nanti kubicarakan dengan Jongin, lagi pula aku laki-laki, mana bisa hamil. Aku pergi dulu ayah, ibu." Kataku lalu mengecup pipi ayah dan ibuku.

* * *

Aku sampai apartement kami tepat pukul dua siang. Pesawatku sempat delay tadi, seharusnya aku bisa sampai satu jam lebih cepat dari ini. Aku memang sengaja tidak minta dijemput oleh Jongin, Jongin baru sampai tadi malam, dia pasti lelah makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja di apartement.

"Aku pulang." Kataku segera setelah memasuki apartement kami. Sepi sekali. Aku pun berjalan perlahan takut membangunkan Jongin jika dia masih tidur.

Setelah sampai kamar benar saja ternyata Jongin masih tidur. Dia tampak pulas sekali dalam tidurnya, aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membereskan pakaian yang ku bawa, mandi dan memasak untuk kami. Jongin pasti belum makan dari pagi.

Aku sengaja mandi di kamar mandi luar agar tidak membangunkan Jongin. Setelah mandi aku langsung ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang kugunakan untuk memasak. Aku sebenarnya bukan orang yang lihai dalam urusan memasak seperti Kyungsoo hyung, rasa masakan ku pun biasa saja. Untungnya Jongin bukan tipe orang yang menuntut kekasihnya untuk bisa melakukan apapun dengan sempurna. Bagi Jongin yang penting ada makanan untuk dimakan, kalau malas memasak ya pesan atau makan saja di luar "Kan bisa sekalian kencan." Begitu kata Jongin.

Biasanya setelah perjalanan jauh seperti ini Jongin lebih suka memakan sup, bisa menyegarkan kalau kata Jongin. Maka dari itu aku memilih sup jagung untuk menu makan kami hari ini, selain sup jagung aku juga menggoreng ikan sebagai lauknya. Selain itu membuat sup jagung dan menggoreng ikan tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore saat aku akan membangunkan Jongin untuk makan. Dia masih saja terlelap saat aku memasuki kamar. Aku hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Aku duduk di samping tempat tidur kami, sisi yang ditiduri Jongin.

"Jonginie, ayo bangun." Kataku sambil mengguncangkan bahunya. Dia masih belum terusik juga.

"Jonginie banguuuuun." Aku berusaha sambil menarik tangannya, alhasil dia duduk dengan mata terpejam. Jongin memang begini kalau sudah kelelahan, susah sekali dibangunkan.

"Hey Jonginie bangun," kataku sambil menepuk pipinya pelan. "Kau tidak lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Setelah aku berkata begitu Jongin langsung membuka matanya.

"Sehunna!" Katanya sambil memelukku. "Kapan sampai?" Katanya sambil melonggarkan pelukannya padaku.

"Jam dua tadi." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Jongin menatapku heran.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu Jonginie, kau kelihatan lelah sekali." Kataku sambil menatapnya, tidak bertemu seminggu kenapa dia jadi bertambah tampan saja.

"Tapi kan aku merindukanmu Sehunna." Jongin merajuk.

"Sudahlah Jonginie, masih ada waktu sepanjang malam untuk melepas rindu. Sekarang aku sangat lapar, aku sudah memasakkan sup jagung untukmu ngomong-ngomong."

"Kedengarannya enak. Tunggulah di ruang makan, aku akan cuci muka dulu." Katanya cepat lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas. Aku merona karenanya. Benar kata Kris hyung, Jongin itu manis.

* * *

Setelah makan Jongin mengajakku menonton TV sambil membicarakan liburan kami. Jongin bercerita tentang keadaan orang tuanya, tempat mana saja yang dikunjungi dan oleh-oleh apa saja yang dibelinya untukku. Aku pun menceritakan bagaimana liburanku di China, aku juga bilang kalau ibuku sangat merindukan Jongin dan perihal orang tuaku yang menyuruh kami untuk cepat-cepat menikah.

"Waah aku akan berusaha keras mewujudkan keinginan orang tuamu itu." Katanya sambil tertawa. Aku pun hanya tertawa untuk menanggapinya.

"Ah iya Jongin, saat aku berangkat ke China ternyata Kris hyung dan Chen hyung juga satu pesawat denganku, bahkan kami duduk dalam bangku yang sama." Tiba-tiba ekspresi Jongin mengeras.

"Begitu? Kau tidak berbicara padanya kan? Kau sudah berjanji padaku, ingat?"

"Tentu aku ingat, tapi untuk kesopanan aku meladeninya, tidak banyak sih. Dia menceritakan saat dulu kau menjadi kekasihnya. Katanya kau sangat manis." Bisa kulihat Jongin mendengus. "Kau tahu Jongin, menurutku tidak baik menyimpan dendam, kurasa Kris hyung sudah berubah. Apa salahnya kau bersikap baik dan memaafkannya."

Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu menjawab, "Aku sudah memaafkannya dari dulu Sehunna," lalu dia membuka matanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan apa yang pernah diperbuatnya kepadaku." Aku pun hanya mengangguk paham dan memeluknya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah karena mengingatkan Jongin pada masa lalu yang mungkin ingin dilupakannya. Akan ku catat dari sekarang kalau Kris hyung bukan topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan bagaimanapun suasananya.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan dua tahun hubungan mereka disalah satu ballroom hotel mewah di Seoul. Jumlah undangan yang banyak membuat mereka mengadakan acara itu disini. Tadinya Kyungsoo hyung hanya akan menyewa club saja, tapi begitu melihat daftar tamu yang diserahkan Baekhyun hyung dia mengurungkan niatnya. Alhasil ballroom hotel ini pun disulap menjadi lantai dansa yang luas dengan bar ditengah-tengahnya. Ballroom ini didominasi dengan warna hitam sesuai dengan tema gothic yang diinginkan Baekhyun hyung. Undangan yang datang pun harus berdandan ala gothic dengan dominasi warna hitam tanpa warna merah. Aku sendiri memakai jaket kulit hitam dengan dalaman t-shirt putih, sedangkan Jongin memakai jaket kulit hitam favoritenya dengan dalaman sleeveless warna hitam.

Begitu memasuki ballroom hotel kami langsung disambut dengan suasana yang terkesan spooky tapi tetap dibalut kesan mewah dan mahal khas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung. Sepertinya para tamu undangan sudah datang dari tadi, Jongin dan aku memang telat satu jam karena harus mencari celana favorite Jongin dan pencarian kami sia-sia begitu Jongin sadar kalau celananya itu tertinggal di Jepang saat liburan kemarin. Para undangan yang lain terlihat sangat menikmati musik dari DJ yang sedang bermain sekarang, selera Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung memang bagus untuk urusan pesta seperti ini. Semua yang tersedia disini pasti yang terbaik.

Sedari tadi aku dan Jongin mencari dimana sang pemilik pesta, tidak sopan kan kalau tidak mengucapkan selamat atas dua tahun hubungan mereka? Aku masih ingat saat mereka pertama kali memulai hubungan dulu, aku bertaruh kalau mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari dua minggu sedangkan Jongin bertaruh kalau mereka hanya sanggup satu bulan. Kami sempat dimusuhi Baekhyun hyung karena taruhan itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung itu pasangan yang unik, keduanya tipe uke jika dilihat sekilas, tapi untuk orang yang mengenal mereka dari lama pasti tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hyung itu sangat perhatian dan penyabar, cocok sekali menjadi seme untuk Baekhyun hyung yang bisa sangat kekanakan karena mood swingnya yang parah.

Setelah lama mencari di ballroom yang luas ini akhirnya kami menemukan mereka sedang mengobrol dengan tamu lainnya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi, Baekhyun hyung dengan rambut abu-abu dan make-up sempurna diwajahnya dengan eyeliner yang membuat matanya menjadi lebih tajam dan contact lens yang membuat kesan gothic lebih terasa, semua itu dipadukan dengan jaket kulit merah dan celana hitam yang pas di badan, membuat Baekhyun hyung menjadi cantik dengn kesan angkuh yang kuat begitu kau menatap matanya. Kyungsoo hyung pun tak kalah sempurna, rambut yang kemarin masih hitam sekarang sudah berwarna cokelat kemerahan, dia tidak memakai make-up yang berlebihan, yang membuatnya luar biasa malam itu adalah setelan jaket kulit merah maroon dan celana yang sewarna dengan jaketnya membuat dia tampak sangat tampan dan terlihat lebih tinggi. Ternyata ini lah alasan mereka melarang undangan datang dengan warna merah, mereka seperti ingin menunjukkan bahwa merekalah yang berbahagia disini dengan memakai warna yang berbeda dari yang digunakan oleh undangannya.

Jongin bergumam, "Baekhyun hyung cantik." Aku langsung menyikut rusuk Jongin. "Awww, sakit Sehunna, kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakana Jongin." Desisku.

"Tenang saja kau masih lebih cantik Sehunna." Jongin menyeringai. Aku tidak menanggapinya, hanya menyeret Jongin agar lebih cepat jalannya.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung, aku melepas genggaman tangan Jongin dan memeluk Baekhyun hyung. Dapat kulihat Jongin juga memberikan selamat pada Kyungsoo hyung.

"Selamat ya hyung. Cepat-cepat lah menikah, berikan aku keponakan yang lucu." Kataku sambil melepaskan pelukan kami dan menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi.

"Tidak akan lama lagi Sehunna. Tunggulah tahun depan." Kyungsoo hyung menjawab ucapanku.

"Ya! Jangan dibocorkan dulu Soo." Kali ini Baekhyun hyung menanggapi.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku dan Sehunna bisa jaga rahasia." Kata Jongin sambil memberikan wink andalannya. Tawa kami pun pecah karenanya.

"Jongin, Sehunna, kami harus menghampiri tamu yang lain dulu. Kalian nikmatilah pestanya." Kata Kyungsoo hyung. "Ah aku sangat tahu selera kalian, pergilah ke bar. Minuman yang kupilih adalah kualitas terbaik." Kata Kyungsoo hyung sambil menepuk bahuku dan Jongin. Menggandeng Baekhyun hyung dan hilang ditengah para tamu undangan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak ini.

* * *

Kami sedang di bar saat ini, aku habis bermain dengan Jongin semalam maka dari itu aku tidak berniat untuk turun dan menari, badanku masih sakit semua rasanya, untungnya Jongin pun tidak keberatan menemaniku. Kami juga sepakat untuk tidak mabuk hari ini, kami harus menyetir saat pulang nanti dan mabuk bukan pilihan yang baik. Maka dari itu aku hanya memesan _Muscat _sedangkan Jongin memesan _Shiraz _dan _Dolcetto _yang sudah diblend oleh bartender disini.

Kami sedang membicarakan salah satu teman Jongin saat musik yang dimainkan berhenti. Kami yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pun melihat ke arah DJ's table di samping kanan bar ini. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah berdiri di belakang DJ's table. Tampaknya sudah masuk acara inti, aku dan Jongin pun memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berbahagia saat ini.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk para tamu undangan yang sudah datang diperayaan hari jadiku dan Baekki hyung." Buka Kyungsoo hyung. Aku dapat merasakan Jongin menggenggam tanganku.

"Dua tahun yang kulewati dengannya adalah dua tahun terbaik dalam hidupku." Kyungsoo hyung menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun hyung. Dapat kulihat Baekhyun hyung yang tersipu malu karena perkataan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Mungkin orang lain memandang aneh hubungan kami, karena kami lebih sering terlihat bertengkar daripada bermesraan, tapi percayalah padaku aku sudah kebal dengan semua kemarahan Baekki hyung." Semua yang mendengarkan pun tertawa, Baekhyun hyung memukul lengan Kyungsoo hyung dengan sayang.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, dua tahun dengan Baekki hyung adalah dua tahun terbaik dalam hidupku dan aku berharap dapat melewati tahun-tahun terbaik selanjutnya bersama Baekki hyung disampingku." Hening sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo hyung melanjutkan, "Maka dari itu Baekki hyung, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" Kyungsoo hyung terlihat mengeluarkan kotak dari sakunya, sepertinya berisi cincin. Baekhyun hyung tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo hyung menyadarkan Baekhyun hyung dari keterkejutannya. "aku tau aku tidak seromantis yang kau harapkan, hanya ini…"

"Bicara apa kau Kyungsoo-ya! Tentu saja aku menerimamu." Baekhyun hyung memotong perkataan Kyungsoo hyung dengan suaranya yang setengah berteriak. Kyungsoo hyung pun menanggapinya dengan sangat baik, dia langsung memasangkan cincin yang tadi dibawanya ke jari manis Baekhyun hyung. Setelah itu dia mengecup dahi Baekhyun hyung dan mencium bibirnya di hadapan para undangan. Para udangan pun bersorak heboh. Seperti tersadar mereka masih dihadapan umum Kyungsoo hyung berbicara, "Nikmatilah pestanya! Kalian tahu ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dulu." Setelah itu musik mulai dimainkan lagi, undangan yang lain pun tampak larut dengan kebahagiaan yang sudah disebarkan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kapan kita bisa seperti itu?" Bisikkan Jongin di telingaku pun seperti menyadarkan aku dari drama romantis yang dimankan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung tadi.

Aku merona mendengarnya, "Ah Jongin aku ke toilet dulu ya." Kataku cepat sambil meninggalkan Jongin. Aku selalu gugup jika membicarakan masa depan dengan Jongin entah mengapa.

* * *

Toiletnya sangat susah ditemukan karena berada di pojok ballroom ini, selain itu toiletnya juga ramai karena itu aku membutuhkan lima belas menit di toilet hanya untuk mengantri. Setelah selesai aku langsung bergegas kembali ke bar takut Jongin khawatir padaku.

Setelah berada didekat bar, bisa kulihat Jongin mengobrol dengan dua orang lainnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk memastikan penglihatanku. Ternyata benar kedua orang itu adalah Chen dan Kris hyung. Perasaanku tidak enak, ini tidak akan berakhir baik. Setelah sampai di bar aku dapat melihat Jongin dan Kris hyung yang menenggak bir bersamaan.

"Hey Jonginie, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mabuk malam ini. Sudah jangan minum lagi." Kataku sambil menahan tangan Jongin yang akan menegak lagi birnya.

"Tidak bisa Sehunna. Aku harus mengalahkan Yi Fan hyung." Apa maksudnya mengalahkan?

"Sudahlah Sehunna, biarkan saja mereka." Chen hyung berteriak padaku lalu meminum _Chardonnay _nya.

Aku menghampiri Chen hyung. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan hyung?" Tanyaku pada Chen hyung.

"Jongin tidak mau memaafkan Kris, jadi mereka bertaruh. Siapa yang mabuk duluan dialah yang kalah. Kalau Jongin kalah dia harus memaafkan Kris hyung, sedangkan kalau Kris hyung yang kalah dia harus menjauhi kalian berdua." Terang Chen hyung.

Aku pun kembali menghampiri Jongin, "Memangnya apa yang mereka minum?" Gumamku. Jongin sudah pro masalah minum. Seharusnya aku tidak khawatir, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Kris hyung peminum yang handal atau tidak.

Saat aku sudah menghampiri Jongin dia berkata, "Duduk di pangkuan ku saja Sehunna."

"Sudah hentikan Jongin, aku tidak akan mau sampai harus menggendongmu kalau kau mabuk." Ancamku pada Jongin.

"Sewa saja kamar disini dan kita bisa melewati malam panjang ini dengan indah." Kata Jongin. Nampaknya Jongin sudah mulai mabuk. Tidak biasanya dia mabuk secepat ini, aku pun penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya mereka bertaruh. Setelah melihat bartender menuangkan _Eisbock _ke gelas mereka masing-masing aku yakin ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kami.


	4. Chapter 4

Saat ini aku keluar dari minimarket yang berbeda dua blok dari apartement kami. Aku baru saja membeli paracetamol, _alka-seltzer_ dan dua bungkus besar cokelat putih. Jongin mabuk parah tadi malam. Bisa dibilang tidak ada yang menang ataupun kalah dalam taruhan semalam karena keadaan Kris hyung pun tidak lebih baik dari keadaan Jongin. Setelah gelas kelima mereka mulai meracau tak jelas.

Diawali dari Kris hyung yang berkata, "Jjong bodoh. Apa susahnya memaafkanku?"

"Kau lebih bodoh karena masih mengharapkan maaf dari orang bodoh Yi Fan hyung." Diselingi dengan cegukan saat berbicara Jongin meneruskan, "Haah si bodoh ini sebenarnya sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, tapi kenapa melihat muka bodohmu itu aku selalu marah lagi?"

Kris hyung menenggak gelas ke enamnya sebelum dia menjawab, "Tidak usah khawatir, bulan depan aku dan Jongdae-ku akan menetap di China. Kau tidak akan melihat muka bodohku lagi."

"Sudahlah baby, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum." Chen hyung menghentikan Kris hyung sebelum menenggak gelasnya yang ke tujuh.

"Baguslah jadi aku tidak harus repot-repot kesal lagi karena muka bodohmu." Jongin berucap dengan tidak jelas.

"Ya! Dasar kalian orang-orang bodoh kenapa harus melakukan taruhan seperti ini jika hanya ingin membicarakan hal bodoh seperti tadi?" Jongin dan Kris hyung mulai tak sadar saat Chen hyung berkata begitu. Mereka hanya bergumam tidak jelas dengan mata yang tidak terbuka sepenuhnya sedangkan kepala sudah menempel dengan meja bar.

"Ah percuma bicara pada orang bodoh seperti kalian!" Chen hyung sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia menghela nafas lalu bicara padaku, "Sehunna, sebenarnya Kris dan aku ingin pamitan pada kalian. Tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengucapkannya dalam keadaan sadar, yaah beginilah jadinya."

"Kalian akan benar-benar menetap di China hyung?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Begitulah, aku dan Kris mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup bagus disana, lagi pula ibunya Kris juga menginginkan kami tinggal di China saja." Chen hyung menjelaskan. "Sewalah kamar yang kosong Sehunna. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar parah." Chen hyung meneruskan.

Setelah itu pun aku harus memapah Jongin ke mobil. Jongin jika sudah mabuk akan parah sekali. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih memapahnya dan menyetir sendiri kembali ke apartement.

Jongin sedang muntah-muntah saat aku memasuki apartement kami. Aku pun bergegas ke kamar mandi, tidak lupa membawa segelas air agar Jongin bisa langsung meminum paracetamolnya. Aku masih menunggu Jongin selesai dengan muntahnya sambil sesekali memijat tengkuknya. Efek setelah mabuk itu layaknya kepalamu berubah menjadi bola yang bisa memantul ke mana saja dan sakitnya seperti kepalamu sedang dijerat oleh kawat, sakit sekali, saking sakitnya itu membuatmu mual dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutmu. Aku sebenarnya sangat suka minum, tapi efek setelahnya mebuatku berpikir dua kali untuk minum sampai mabuk, maka dari itu jika ingin, aku hanya meminum _Muscat _seperti semalam.

Setelah Jongin selesai dengan muntahnya aku langsung memberikan dua buah paracetamol untuk diminumnya, satu tidak akan cukup untuknya. Setelah itu aku memapahnya ke sofa di depan tv kami.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyeduh alka-seltzer untukmu dulu." Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menyeduhkan minuman itu untuknya lalu kembali ke tempat Jongin duduk untuk memberikan minumannya. Selagi dia meminum alka-seltzernya aku membukakan bungkus cokelat putih yang tadi ku beli, dan dia langsung memakan cokelat itu setelah selesai dengan alka-seltzernya.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanyaku.

"Lebih baik dari pada tadi." Lalu menggigit lagi cokelat putihnya. "Temani aku berenang Sehunna." Pintanya kemudian.

"Tunggulah disini, akan kuambilkan celana renangmu." Dia hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah cokelatnya. 

* * *

Berenang memang hal yang biasa kami lakukan setelah mabuk malamnya, entah kenapa bau kaporit dan riak air yang kami sebabkan saat berenang dapat membantu mengembalikan kesadaran kami. Aku hanya berenang sebentar menemani Jongin. Sementara Jongin masih berenang aku memilih untuk berjemur karena mataharinya cukup hangat. Kolam renang apartement kami terletak di lantai paling atas, hanya ada tiga orang di kolam renang, mungkin karena ini hari kerja dan masih jam satu siang jadi kolam ini sepi.

Menemani Jongin berenang jadi mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kami. Aku adalah siswa pindahan saat itu, sifatku yang pendiam membuatku tidak mempunyai banyak teman, aku juga sempat beberapa kali di bully oleh siswa yang lain, tubuhku yang kurus dan berkulit pucat membuat mereka menganggapku lemah dan mudah di bully. Sampai suatu saat setelah selesai test renang dan sedang berjalan untuk membilas badanku siswa-siswa itu menggendongku dan menjatuhkanku di kolam sedalam tiga meter yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang dewasa. Bisa ku dengar tawa mereka semakin menjauh, aku yang tidak siap dan kemampuan renangku juga di bawah rata-rata hanya bisa pasrah saja, lalu, seperti dalam drama-drama picisan yang sering ditonton Minseok hyung Jongin datang menyelamatkanku, sejak itu pula Jongin berteman denganku dan menjagaku agar tidak di bully lagi.

Aku rasa aku tertidur saat merasa tetesan air jatuh ke mukaku, setelah membuka mata aku langsung melihat Jongin diatasku dengan senyum konyolnya, Jongin menciumku cepat lalu berkata, "Sudah bangun snow white?" Menjauhkan badannya dan duduk disebelahku.

Aku hanya mendengus, "Sepertinya paracetamol dan cokelat putih sudah menjalankan tugasnya huh?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm. Pikiranku sejernih air kolam." Katanya sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya, dia ikut berjemur juga. "Apakah tadi malam aku menang Sehunna?"

"Tidak ada yang menang semalam. Kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan Kris hyung semalam?" kataku sambil kembali memejamkan mata menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari.

"Tidak, aku kan mabuk semalam."

"Kris dan Chen hyung akan menetap di China, kemarin itu dia ingin pamit pada kita tapi Kris hyung tidak berani mengatakan langsung padamu, jadilah kalian bertaruh seperti orang bodoh semalam."

"Ck dia yang bodoh. Apa masalahnya sampai tidak berani menyampaikan langsung?" Jongin menggerutu.

"Mereka akan pindah bulan depan." Kataku lagi dan Jongin tidak memberikan respon apa pun, entahlah dia mendengarkan atau tidak. 

* * *

Saat ini aku baru saja melakukan terapiku dengan Minseok hyung, karena agoraphobiaku sudah tidak pernah kambuh lagi aku pun hanya melaporkan sakit kepala yang menyerangku setelah bangun tidur dan juga tentang mimpi buruk yang masih sering kualami. Minseok hyung meminta terapi di apartementku dan Jongin untuk mengganti suasana katanya.

Aku sedang membantu Minseok hyung menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami sekarang, Jongin masih ada urusan dengan club dancenya, dia akan datang saat jam makan malam nanti katanya. Minseok hyung sedang memanggang sirloin sementara aku membantu membuat mashed potatoes.

"Ku dengar Jongin mabuk parah saat acara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, tidak biasanya dia sampai mabuk Sehunna. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Minseok hyung.

"Kris hyung mengajaknya taruhan, siapa yang mabuk duluan harus mengikuti permintaan yang menang, Kris hyung minta dimaafkan oleh Jongin, sedangkan Jongin meminta Kris hyung menjauhi kami. Jongin itu berlebihan sekali, padahal apa susahnya memaafkan?" Jelasku.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Jongin saja." Minseok hyung menanggapi.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu aku?" Jongin menyahut dari meja makan.

Aku hanya mendengus melihatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jongin itu suka sekali mengendap-ngendap untuk mengejutkanku atau siapa pun yang ada di apartement.

"Setidaknya katakanlah 'Aku pulang' Jongin." Kata Minseok hyung dengan sabar.

"Aku pulang." Kata Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

"Telat." Kataku menanggapi Jongin.

"Mandilah dulu Jongin, sebentar lagi makan malam siap." Kata Minseok hyung saat melihat Jongin berjalan ke arahku.

"Malas hyung. Aku sudah wangi." Katanya sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Lepaskan Jongin, kau bau. Lagipula aku sedang membantu Minseok hyung, nanti masakan kami tidak selesai-selesai jika kau mengganggu terus. Minseok hyung akan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendengus lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. 

* * *

Kami baru saja selesai makan malam, aku sedang mengupas beberapa buah untuk pencuci mulut kami. Jongin dan Minseok hyung sedang mengobrol di ruang TV. Aku langsung menyusul ke ruang TV setelah selesai mengupas buah.

"Jadi Sehunna bisa dibilang sudah sembuh kan hyung?" Kudengar Jongin sedang bertanya pada Minseok hyung saat aku memasuki ruang tamu.

"Sembuh yang ku maksud itu Sehunna tidak akan 'hilang' lagi selama dia bisa mengendalikan diri dari phobianya terhadap keramaian," aku mendudukan diriku disebelah Jongin saat Minseok hyung menjelaskan pada Jongin, "jika nanti ada keadaan dimana dia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya terhadap phobia tersebut dia bisa saja 'hilang' lagi." Jongin menghadap ke arahku dan tersenyum senang.

"Ah iya Sehunna, _Zoloft _yang kuberikan sudah habis kan?" Tanya Minseok hyung.

"Masih tersisa beberapa buah kurasa hyung, aku meminum satu buah tadi pagi, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan tadi malam aku mimpi buruk lagi dan begitu terbangun kepalaku sakit sekali." Jawabku.

"Aku baru diberi tahu oleh temanku kemarin, kalau olahraga dan yoga bisa membantu mengurangi sakit kepalamu. Untuk masalah mimpi buruk berhentilah cemas memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok Sehunna." Minseok hyung menatapku dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan dan melanjutkan, "_Zoloft_mu akan kuambil ya. Kau harus terbiasa tanpa obat itu mulai dari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk ragu."Kau harus terbiasa Sehunna!" Jongin memandangku seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya. Aku segera mengambil obatku di kamar dan kembali ke ruang TV.

"Besok Kris dan Chen akan berangkat ke China, kalian datanglah." Minseok hyung memberi tahu kami.

"Malas hyung." Kata Jongin sambil memindah-mindahkan channel TV yang dari tadi tidak kami tonton.

"Jangan keras kepala begitu Jongin, mereka kan belum tentu kembali kesini lagi." Minseok hyung menasehati.

"Kami akan datang hyung. Jam berapa kami harus disana?" Kataku memotong protes dari Jongin sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkannya. Jongin terlihat kesal dan langsung memasuki kamar kami. 

* * *

Aku sedang menyetir menuju bandara sekarang. Sebenarnya aku terpaksa menyetir karena Jongin benar-benar tidak mau ke bandara untuk mengantar Kris dan Chen hyung, dia bahkan mengajakku menonton film sampai jam empat pagi agar aku bangun kesiangan dan tidak ke bandara. Aku sampai harus menyeret Jongin ke mobil agar dia mau ikut ke bandara, tidak peduli dia meminta untuk mandi atau berganti baju dulu, itu hanya alasannya saja untuk mengulur waktu agar kami terlambat.

"Sekarang yang bodoh kau atau Kris hyung? Apa susahnya memaafkan orang yang tidak akan kau lihat lagi mukanya?" Aku memecah keheningan diantara kami. Sebentar lagi kami sampai dan aku mulai jengah dengan sikap kekanakan Jongin kalau sudah menyangkut masalah Kris hyung, belum lagi kepalaku sakit sekali karena kurang tidur, karena obatku diambil Minseok hyung saat terapi kemarin, aku pun tidak bisa menghilangkan sakitnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku ganti baju atau sekedar cuci muka Sehunna. Kekasihmu yang tampan ini akan berjalan dengan baju tidurnya di bandara. Aisssh untung aku memakai kaosku saat tidur tadi." Terdengar sekali kegusaran dari nada bicaranya, Jongin hanya beralasan.

Aku segera memarkirkan mobil begitu kami sampai. Jongin masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Turun atau ku seret kau ke dalam?" Kataku dingin.

Jongin hanya mendengus dan turun dari mobil. Diam-diam aku tersenyum melihat kelakuannya, Jongin yang penurut.

Setelah mengunci mobil kami pun jalan beriringan ke bandara, Jongin jalan dengan ogah-ogahan tanpa menggenggam tanganku seperti biasanya sehingga memperlambat langkah kami, aku benar-benar hilang kesabaran sehingga harus menyeretnya lagi. Saat kami sampai di dalam terlihat Minseok hyung sedang mengobrol dengan Chen hyung. Kris hyung menyadari kedatangan kami hanya menatap kami sambil mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya dia heran kenapa kami kesini.

"Hyungdeul, berapa lama lagi pesawat kalian akan berangkat?" Tanyaku saat sampai dihadapan mereka. Minseok hyung juga akan ke China, sementara saja. Ada beberapa teman yang ingin dikunjungi katanya.

"Masih satu jam lagi Sehunna." Jawab Chen hyung. "Well, aku senang kalian datang. Aku pikir Jongin tidak akan mau menemui kami lagi." Chen hyung meneruskan.

"Memang tidak." Jongin melepaskan pegangan tanganku padanya dan duduk di sebelah Minseok hyung. Chen hyung mendelik mendengarnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi sebenarnya. Pasti Chen hyung sangat sebal sekarang.

"Ah jangan dengarkan dia hyung, dia kalau belum mandi memang suka begitu." Kataku agar Chen hyung tidak marah, kepalaku benar-benar sangat sakit sekarang. "Ah iya, aku pinjam Minseok hyung dulu ya." Aku pun langsung menarik Minseok hyung sebelum orang yang kumintai persetujuan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ada apa Sehunna?" Tanya Minseok hyung heran setelah kami berada agak jauh dari ketiga orang tadi.

"Apakah kau bawa obat yang kemarin kau ambilhyung? Aku baru tidur jam empat dan harus bangun sepagi ini, ditambah lagi kekasih hitamku yang sangat keras kepala itu membuat kepalaku mau pecah rasanya."

"Aku membawa beberapa Sehunna, tapi kau harus menghindari minum obat terus Sehunna. Ingat janjimu pada Jongin?"

"Kumohon hyung, satu saja. Aku janji setelah ini aku tidak akan meminta atau membeli obat itu lagi. Tolong lah hyung, aku tidak bisa membuat Jongin memaafkan Kris hyung jika sakit kepala seperti ini." Minseok hyung tampak berpikir, aku pun tetap menunjukkan tampang memelasku dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, hanya satu dan ini yang terakhir." Kata Minseok hyung akhirnya sambil mengambil obat yang ada di dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Terima kasih Umin hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Kataku sambil memeluknya singkat.

"Aku mau beli air dulu ya hyung, tolong jaga kekasih hitamku." Kataku sambil berjalan kearah mini market.

"Tidak mau kutemani?" Teriak Minseok hyung.

"Tidak usah." Balasku berteriak juga.

Mini market yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari terminal keberangkatan hyung-hyungku dan keadaan bandara yang sangat ramai pagi ini entah karena apa, membuatku kewalahan. Sakit kepala ini benar-benar menyiksa. Aku mulai susah memfokuskan penglihatanku, bandara ini sangat sesak sekali rasanya, banyak gadis-gadis yang meneriakan satu nama, sepertinya akan ada artis yang datang. Setelah itu suasana benar-benar tidak terkendali, mereka saling dorong dan itu menyebabkan aku terdorong juga, kepalaku yang sakit membuatku susah untuk memfokuskan penglihatanku sehingga habis itu aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. 

* * *

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca dan me-review fiction ini, review kalian benar-benar membantuku memberi inspirasi untuk meneruskan fiction ini :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sehunna tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kan hyung?" Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas kali Jongin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Minseok hyung.

"Tenanglah Jongin, Sehun pasti baik-baik saja." Kali ini Kris hyung yang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Kris hyung? Apa dia tidak jadi ke China?

Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar dari tadi hanya saja mengingat hal yang menyebabkanku hilang lagi benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit. Membuka mata saja berat sekali rasanya, bagian belakang kepalaku seperti dipukul setiap kali aku bernafas.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sadar Sehunna." Itu suara Chen hyung.

"Sehunna!" Dapat kudengar suara Jongin mendekat.

Aku tetap tidak membuka mata dan mengabaikan mereka. Sialnya kali ini benar-benar sakit, sakitnya bertambah jika ada suara yang terdengar olehku. Ini bertambah parah karena Jongin mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Tidak bisakah dia melihat ekspresi wajahku yang sedang menahan sakit?

"Jongin, bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar? Seperti kata dokter tadi, kita harus membiarkannya istirahat." Kali ini Minseok hyung yang berbicara. Berbeda dengan yang lain, dia seperti memelankan suaranya.

Kurasakan Jongin sudah tidak lagi memegang tubuhku. Tapi sakit di kepalaku masih saja mengganggu.

"Tapi aku akan tetap disini hyung, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sehunku." Jongin memang keras kepala.

"Sudahlah Jongin, biarkan Sehun istirahat dulu. Kau juga harus menenangkan dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah, kau benar-benar berantakan." Ini suara Kris hyung. Tak lama kudengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan pelan setelahnya. Sejak kapan Jongin menurut pada Kris hyung lagi? Apa mereka sudah berbaikan? Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Sehunna." Minseok hyung berbisik. "Sesakit itukah?"

"Argggh." Akhirnya keluar juga erangan yang kutahan karena ada Jongin, "Ini benar-benar sakit hyung, membuka mata hanya membuat sakitnya bertambah." Aku masih memejamkan mataku, tak terasa air mata keluar dari kelopak mataku, demi Jongin dan semua CD gamenya ini sakit sekali.

Setelah itu Minseok hyung membantuku duduk dan memberikan obat ketanganku. Bisa kurasakan kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut keras ketika duduk. "Minumlah Sehunna." Aku pun langsung meminumnya setelah Minseok hyung menyerahkan segelas air kepadaku. "Tahanlah sebentar, sampai obatnya bekerja." Katanya lagi sambil membantuku untuk kembali berbaring, setelah itu aku benar-benar tertidur. 

* * *

Begitu membuka mata kurasa hari sudah cukup siang melihat sinar yang masuk ke kamar tamu Minseok hyung ini juga sudah cukup terang, bau cokelat yang khas pun sangat menenangkan, tidak seperti kemarin. Kulihat Chen hyung sedang membaca majalah di kursi samping tempat tidurku.

"Sudah baikkan Sehunna?" Chen hyung bertanya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung. Dimana Jongin?" Tanyaku.

"Membeli makanan dengan Kris." Jawabnya enteng.

Kris hyung? Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah akur. "Jongin sudah memaafkan Kris hyung?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Berkat hilangnya kau."

Aku hampir lupa kalau aku hilang lagi kemarin. Well, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Setelah banyaknya terapi yang kulakukan aku harus hilang lagi hanya karena sakit kepala.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan Kris hyung dan Jongin. Aku harap salah lihat saat itu, tapi aku yakin Kris hyung menggandeng tangan Jongin dan Jongin hanya menunduk melihat tas plastik yang dibawanya. "Chen hyung pesananmu tidak ada jadi kuganti dengan.." Jongin mendongak. "Kau sudah bangun Sehunna? Syukurlah!" Jongin melepaskan gandengan tangan Kris hyung dan menghampiriku. Dia langsung memelukku setelahnya. Harum parfume Jongin membuatku yang tadinya ingin marah jadi lebih tenang. Pelukan Jongin sangat hangat dan ini menyenangkan.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka kembali tas plastik yang dibawanya tadi. "Ayo kita makan Sehunna! Kau harus makan dan minum obat agar cepat sembuh." Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan bubble tea dari tas plastik yang satunya lagi. "Dan lihatlah aku membawakan bubble tea kesukaanmu juga!" Jongin tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Setelah itu Jongin pun menyuapiku dengan bubur yang dibawanya tadi. Seperti biasa Jongin membuatku tertawa saat bersamanya, aku bahkan tak peduli dimana Kris dan Chen hyung sekarang. 

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian hilangnya aku di bandara. Sudah semingu juga aku tidak masuk kuliah lagi. Selama seminggu itu aku hanya diam di apartement sambil mengikuti kuliah via online, sesekali juga Minseok hyung berkunjung ke apartement kami untuk membujukku terapi lagi. Ke semuanya baik-baik saja kecuali Jongin. Sejak berbaikan dengan Kris hyung Jongin jadi selalu pulang terlambat, ada saja alasannya pulang terlambat. Seperti kemarin, seharusnya Jongin sudah sampai apartement dari jam dua siang, tapi sampai jam sebelas malam pun dia belum sampai. Aku sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali tapi handphonenya tidak aktif. Pesan singkat yang dia kirim terakhir hanya berkata kalau dia akan pulang terlambat karena Kris hyung minta ditemani untuk membeli sepatu. Membeli sepatu apa yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam begini? Karena kesal aku pun menunggunya di kamar kami. Sudah hampir jam dua pagi saat dia membuka pintu kamar kami perlahan. Aku pun hanya mendiamkan Jongin yang mengendap-ngendap menaiki tempat tidur kami. Aku sengaja pura-pura tidur, jujur saja aku sangat malas berdebat dengan Jongin hanya karena masalah Kris hyung, mengingat aku juga yang menginginkan Kris hyung dan Jongin berbaikan.

Seperti malam kemarin Jongin pun masih belum pulang saat ini, ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Dia hanya mengirim pesan singkat kalau dia akan pergi ke acara ulang tahun temannya dan pulang jam sepuluh malam. Aku menunggu Jongin di ruang TV sambil sesekali mengganti channel yang tidak benar-benar kuperhatikan dari tadi. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat kopi, aku sudah berniat untuk menunggu Jongin pulang. Kelakuan Jongin kali ini benar-benar menggangguku.

Aku baru kembali ke ruang TV saat Jongin memasuki apartement kami.

"Kau belum tidur Sehunna?" Tanyanya ketika melihatku.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu pulang Jongin." Kataku penuh penekanan.

Jongin pun menempatkan dirinya disebelahku, menonton TV yang sedari tadi tidak kuperhatikan. Aku langsung menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau pulang terlambat Jonginie." Kataku membuka percakapan.

"Maaf Sehunna, sesudah pesta tadi Yi Fan hyung mengajakku datang ke restaurant temannya yang baru saja dibuka, jadilah aku pulang terlambat." Dia berkata tanpa menatapku.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya bisa keluar dan jalan bersama Yi Fan hyung?" Aku menekankan pada tiga kata terakhir.

Jongin akhirnya menatapku, "Kau tahu Sehunna, dia masih semenyenangkan dulu. Dia mengajakku berkeliling ke tempat-tempat baru yang belum pernah kukunjungi, ah iya kemarin juga aku sempat melihat bintang di bukit pinggir kota, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau bukit itu ada sebelumnya." Dia berkata ringan, aku bersumpah bisa melihat semburat merah muda di pipi hitam Jongin.

"Kau tahu Jongin, kau tampak seperti uke sekarang." Kataku dengan nada yang sama dengan yang digunakan Jongin. Setelah berkata begitu aku pun langsung meninggalkan Jongin dan masuk ke kamar kami. 

* * *

**maaf karena chapter ini tidak sepanjang sebelumnya, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review untuk fiction ini, review kalian benar-benar sangat membantu :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jongin bahkan tidak tidur di kamar kami setelah aku bicara padanya semalam, dia hanya masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya lalu tidur di kamar tamu. Mungkin dia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataanku semalam. Aku sendiri sebenarnya merasa bersalah, tapi jika tidak begitu bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa saja yang Jongin lakukan dengan Kris hyung? Sebenarnya aku tidak seprotektif Jongin, aku tidak pernah melarang Jongin berteman atau berhubungan dengan siapapun. Awal hubungan kami sebagai sepasang sahabat membuatku kenal hampir semua teman Jongin begitupun sebaliknya, tapi ini Kris hyung. Walaupun Kris hyung sudah mempunyai kekasih tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Kris hyung dan Jongin punya masa lalu bersama, memang kenangan yang mereka punya tidak berakhir baik, tapi kebanyakan dari kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang tidak akan begitu saja mereka lupakan, mengingat bagaimana cara mereka menceritakan satu sama lain kepadaku, mungkin mereka tidak tersenyum tapi pandangan mata mereka sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana cara mereka mengenang satu sama lain.

Well, fakta itu juga cukup membuatku sakit karena itu berarti selama bersamaku Jongin masih tetap memikirkan Kris hyung, bukan dengan mencintainya tetapi dengan membencinya. Dan aku dengan bodohnya meminta Jongin memaafkan Kris hyung tanpa tahu bakal begini akibatnya.

Jongin sudah berangkat ke kampus daritadi pagi, hari ini jadwalnya penuh sampai malam karena ada latihan menari. Aku belum bangun saat dia berangkat tadi, jadi aku tidak tahu jam berapa tepatnya Jongin berangkat.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan akan membuat sarapan untukku sendiri saat bel apartement berbunyi. Tanpa melihat intercom aku pun langsung membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai Sehun." Sapanya.

Untuk apa Chen hyung kesini? Apa kelakuan Kris hyung dan Jongin juga mulai mengganggunya? "Ah masuklah hyung." 

* * *

Untuk menenangkan pikiranku biasanya aku akan minum sampai mabuk, tapi karena Minseok hyung sudah melarangku mengkonsumsi alkohol sejak kambuhnya phobia yang kuderita maka sekarang aku lebih memilih bermain basket untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku tidak begitu sering bermain basket dengan Jongin, jadi bisa dibilang aku bermain basket sekarang untuk menghindari sesuatu yang sering kulakukan bersama Jongin seperti minum atau berenang.

Lapangan basket ini hanya beberapa blok dari apartement kami. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang selain itu hari juga sedang panas-panasnya jadi jalanan yang kulewati tidak ramai. Aku hanya memantulkan bola basket yang kubawa dengan ring tanpa ada niat untuk memasukkannya. Sesekali mendribble bola dan memantulkannya lagi. Untungnya daerah ini tidak begitu ramai jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir ada orang yang melihatku bertingkah konyol seperti sekarang.

Aku mendribble bola dan memantulkannya lagi, kali ini bola itu kubiarkan saja memantul jauh dariku. Perkataan Chen hyung tadi benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka basa-basi kan Sehun?" Chen hyung langsung berbicara setelah kami duduk di ruang TV. Aku pun hanya mengangguk menunggu dia melanjutkan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Tak bisakah kau membuat Jongin menjauhi Kris lagi?" Ada setitik kegusaran disuaranya.

"Begini hyung, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti sejauh mana mereka berdua sekarang, aku baru saja.."

"Kris sudah berani membohongiku, tidak membalas pesan singkat yang kukirim, mereject teleponku, tidak datang ke apartementku bahkan membatalkan keberangkatan kami ke China secara sepihak. Kami seharusnya pergi ke China kemarin dan dia lebih memilih menemani Jongin pergi ke acara ulang tahun temannya. For a God's sake Sehunna, demi Jongin dia membatalkan rencana keberangkatan kami yang sudah dua kali tertunda. Ini semua hanya karena Jongin, aku benar-benar muak dengan semua yang mereka berdua lakukan!" Chen hyung memotong ucapanku.

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Chen hyung, jujur saja aku berharap Kris hyung hanya mempermainkan Jongin lagi lalu meninggalkannya seperti dulu, dengan begitu Jongin akan kembali lagi padaku. Ah, aku memang membayangkannya terlalu jauh, yang benar saja, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin, terserah jika orang menganggapku egois. Jongin itu kekasih pertamaku, sudah banyak yang kukorbankan untuk bersama Jongin. Aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena masa lalu Jongin yang datang lagi. Tidak akan.

"Aku akan merebut tiga angka darimu dan kau akan memaafkanku." Suara Jongin menyadarkanku yang melamun sedari tadi. Jongin ada dibelakangku sambil mendribble bola yang kubiarkan tadi.

Aku berbalik menghadap kearahnya, "Coba saja kalau bisa." Setelah itu dia langsung mengoper bolanya kepadaku dan berdiri di posisi defense.

"Jangan marah begini Sehunna, kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu kan? Maafkan aku karena masalah kemarin, mungkin aku memang berlebihan." Aku melewati sisi kiri Jongin dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. 1-0. Sekarang aku di posisi defense.

"Mungkin? Kau memang sudah berlebihan. Kau bahkan bertingkah layaknya gadis remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Menjijikan." Aku tidak pernah berbicara lembut dengan Jongin jika sedang marah begini.

Jongin melakukan three point shoot dan masuk. 1-1.

Jongin kembali ke posisi defense.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk memaafkan Yi Fan hyung?" Aku langsung mencoba memasukkan bola kembali tapi Jongin memblock tembakanku dan merebut bolaku, setelah itu langsung memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring. 2-1. Sial hanya satu point lagi jika Jongin ingin menang.

"Memaafkan bukan berarti bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih, bodoh!" Geramku.

Sekarang aku di posisi defense, aku harus menang kali ini. jongin tidak boleh semudah itu mendapatkan maafku.

Jongin masih mendribble bola sambil menatap tajam ke arahku, aku hanya melihat bola yang dipegangnya berfikir bagaimana cara merebutnya sampai tiba-tiba Jongin bergerak mendekat ke arahku dan melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke pundakku, dia memutar tubuhku sehingga sekarang punggungku menempel di dadanya dan dengan cepat dia menembakkan bola tadi. 3-1. Kejadiannya begitu cepat membuatku tidak sadar apa yang sudah terjadi tadi.

"Dengan begini kau memaafkanku kan?" Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat di telingaku saat dia berbicara, entah ini suara jantungku atau jantungnya yang pasti detaknya cepat sekali dan ini membuatku lemas.

Hening. Jongin masih memelukku dari belakang, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu berteman dengan siapa pun, kau tahu kan?" Aku mulai bisa menguasai diri.

"Hmmm."

"Kau tahu alasanku memintamu memaafkan Kris hyung?" Dia tidak memberikan respon, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. "Tidak baik membenci seseorang, kau pernah berkata begitu padaku, kau ingat?" Kurasakan pelukannya mengerat.

"Aku tidak akan marah jika kalian tidak keterlaluan seperti ini, kata Chen hyung kepindahan mereka ke China ditunda, dia kesal sekali padamu karena itu." Aku menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku tidak suka jika kekasihku dibenci orang lain seperti itu Jonginie, benar-benar tidak suka." Jongin mengelus pundakku. "Dia bahkan menyalahkan semuanya kepadamu, seolah-olah kaulah yang datang menggoda Kris hyung dan merebut Kris hyung darinya." Aku berbalik menghadap Jongin membuat pelukannya terlepas. "Tidak seperti itu kan Jongin? Aku percaya padamu. Katakan padaku kalau Chen hyung hanya salah paham ." Dia hanya terdiam menatapku, demi phobia yang kuderita bahkan semua kekesalanku padanya menguap semua hanya karena tatapannya. Dia mendekat dan memelukku lagi, lalu berbisik, "Yang perlu kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu Sehunna," dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengenggam tanganku.

"Kau… Kau itu sebenarnya melakukan apa saja dengan Kris hyung huh?" Aku tidak membutuhkan pernyataan cinta pada saat seperti ini, bukankah dia seharusnya menjelaskan?

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Sehunna, kami hanya keluar bersama seperti dengan teman lainnya, aku juga tidak pernah hanya jalan berdua dengan Yi Fan hyung. Tolong jangan berlebihan begini." Jongin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu." Setelah itu kami berjalan dalam diam pulang ke apartement kami, dengan Jongin yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Kenyataannya aku tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada Jongin.

* * *

Sore itu aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam kami saat bel berbunyi, Jongin sedang mandi, jadi akulah yang membukakan pintu. Aku langsung membukakan pintu saat bel kelima dibunyikan, bukan kebiasaanku untuk melihat intercom dulu.

"Hey Sehun, apa Jongin ada? Aku ke sini untuk menjemputnya." Orang ini lagi, aku hanya berdecak sebal.

"Masuklah Kris hyung, Jongin sedang mandi." Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak mengganggu kami lagi?

* * *

**maafkan aku jika ceritanya semakin tidak menarik, taohun yang sangat dekat benar-benar mengganggu Sekai's feelku, dan terima kasih untuk sudah mau membaca fiction ini, review kalian benar-benar membantu :)**


	7. Chapter 7 (end)

_One day you screaming you love me loud, the next day you're so cold_

_ One day you here_

_ One day you there_

_ One day you care_

_ You're so unfair_

Entah mengapa mendengar potongan lirik lagu itu aku merasa seperti ditampar. Seperti menggambarkan perlakuan Jongin huh? Aku pun langsung mematikan CD player yang dinyalakan Chen hyung tadi. Sekarang aku dan Chen hyung sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Kris hyung dan Jongin, Chen hyung bilang mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di salah satu club di tengah kota. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Kris." Itu yang dikatakan Chen hyung saat menjemputku di apartement tadi.

"Kenapa kau matikan? Ku pikir kau suka JT eh?" Chen hyung bertanya, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan di depan kami.

"Well, sebenarnya aku lebih suka JB hyung." Jawabku jujur.

Chen hyung meledak dalam tawanya, "Ku pikir seleramu bisa lebih baik Sehun, tak heran kau labil." Katanya masih belum bisa menguasai tawanya.

"Ya bicaralah sesukamu hyung." Kataku lalu mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan ke _Xober Club _kau tidak akan hilang kan? Aku baru ingat kau punya phobia keramaian, nanti kau bisa pegang tanganku kalau takut hilang." Chen hyung berkata enteng.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, "Sejak kapan club itu beroperasi lagi? Bukankah dulu sempat terbakar?"

"Baru beberapa minggu kurasa, kau pasti tahu club itu banyak pelanggannya, tempatnya pun strategis di tengah kota, tak heran pemiliknya benar-benar berusaha untuk memperbaiki club itu secepatnya. Kudengar sejak dibuka kembali club itu makin ramai saja, bahkan lebih ramai karena banyak fasilitas baru yang disediakan club tersebut." Chen hyung menjelaskan.

Itu adalah tempat dimana Jongin menyatakan perasaannya dulu kepadaku, tempat dimana aku mendapatkan phobiaku. Aku tidak yakin bisa berada disana tanpa Jongin disampingku.

"Sehun! Kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan huh?" Chen hyung menyadarkanku.

"Eh memang kau berbicara apa hyung?"

"Ck kebiasaan sekali tidak mendengar perkataan orang lain dan malah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Fokuslah Sehun!" Chen hyung membentakku, kurasa dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Maaf hyung, aku memang susah fokus akhir-akhir ini, kumohon jangan membentakku lagi." Jika sudah memohon begini biasanya siapapun akan memaafkanku.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu memelas seperti itu, tidak berpengaruh padaku. Maaf aku membentakmu tadi. Emosiku tidak stabil akhir-akhir ini." Suaranya melembut. "Tadi aku berkata, kalau kita sudah menemukan mereka berdua nanti aku akan langsung membawa Kris pulang dan kau selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan Jongin, kita harus menyelesaikannya malam ini Sehun."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chen hyung. Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Aku rasa Jongin tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu.

"Hyung, sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Kris hyung?"

"Sudah hampir empat tahun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Sudah cukup lama juga ya, apakah kau benar-benar tidak mempercayai Kris hyung sampai kita harus berusaha 'memergoki' mereka seperti ini?"

"Kenapa kau ikut denganku jika kau percaya mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam huh?" 

* * *

Kami baru saja sampai. Chen hyung mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ayo turun. Jangan bilang kau ingin aku memegang tanganmu." Katanya sambil tertawa geli.

"Ck asal kau tidak terlalu jauh dariku aku tidak perlu memegang tanganmu hyung." Ujarku sebal.

Kami pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke atas. Chen hyung terpaksa parkir di basement karena diluar sudah penuh. Kami berada dalam lift bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang terlihat sekali ingin melewati jumat malamnya dengan penuh kesenangan. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tenang.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka kami masih harus melewati lorong panjang, di kanan kiri lorong tersebut terlihat beberapa pintu dengan nomor didepannya, pintu-pintu ini menuju private room untuk orang yang sangat membutuhkan hiburan dan privacy disaat bersamaan. "Mereka ada di pintu ke tujuh sebelah kanan." Chen hyung berkata sambil melihat ponselnya. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang melintas di lorong ini, sekarang masih jam dua belas. Wajar jika mereka masih menikmati waktu. Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh akhirnya kami sampai di pintu ke tujuh dari kanan. Entahlah rasanya seperti akan sidang kelulusan, aku belum siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kau siap Sehun?" Chen hyung kelihatan sudah tidak sabar.

"Hmm." Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian.

Chen hyung pun membukakan pintu dan mendorongku masuk.

"SURPRISEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN!" Otakku masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Apa hari ini 12 April? Aku bisa mendengar mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung, Luhan dan Tao hyung, Minseok dan Suho hyung, Lay dan Chanyeol hyung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hyung, dan Jongin berada di tengah-tengah mereka memegang kue lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ayo make a wish Sehunna." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jujur aku masih terkejut dengan semua ini, semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Aku memejamkan mataku dan berdoa, semoga kebahagiaan seperti ini akan terus kami rasakan, semoga ke depannya akan lebih baik untuk kami semua. Aku membuka mata dan meniup lilin yang menunjukkan umurku.

"Jadi ini semua apa maksudnya Jongin?" Jujur aku belum mengerti.

Jongin menengok ke belakang entah apa yang dia lakukan lalu menghadap lagi ke arahku. Dapat kulihat mereka yang di belakang mengangkat semacam banner bertuliskan "Sehun please marry me."

Aku mengernyit, bukan kah harusnya will you marry me?

"Sehunna," Jongin memanggilku. Aku hampir akan menyelanya sampai dia berkata, "Dengarkan aku dulu." Dia menghela nafas. Terdengar musik yang dimainkan oleh seseorang, kurasa DJ yang ada disini.

_I'm the one that always been here_

_Even thru the darkest nights and brave the tide_

_For you and me_

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipe kekasih yang romantis, bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu saja sudah menjadi rekor tersendiri untukku. Maafkan aku yang sudah membohongimu, tentang aku dan Kris hyung dan segala kebohongan kecil lainnya yang mengikuti. Jujur aku hampir menyerah dan membongkar semuanya di lapangan basket tadi, tapi semua yang ku siapkan akan sia-sia jika ku bongkar sebelum waktunya kan?" Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengarnya, di samping kulihat Kris hyung sudah merangkul Chen hyung.

_All I ever needed was you_

_You never have to worry at all_

_What happen to us_

_What happen to love_

"Jadi di hari lahirmu ini, hari lahirnya kebahagiaanku, aku, Kim Jongin, memintamu Oh Sehun untuk menerima lamaranku dan berganti marga menjadi Kim, menjadi partnerku dalam membesarkan anak-anak kita kelak, melewati segala cobaan dari tuhan, dan menua dalam bahagia bersamaku. Selama kita saling memiliki aku berjanji kita akan baik-baik saja, jadi Sehun please marry me." Jongin menunduk setelahnya, kurasa dia malu.

_Every step seems just a lil' better_

_Lil' mistake don't really seem to matter_

_I want that going okay_

_As long as I got you and you got me_

Itu artinya Jongin melamarku kan? Tidak ada cincin, Jongin tahu aku tidak menyukainya, hanya dengan ketulusan di setiap katanya. Aku melihat sekeliling, Baekhyun hyung tersenyum manis dan berkata tanpa suara 'terima saja', lalu kulihat Minseok hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahku.

"Kau tahu Jongin, kau sangat menyebalkan." Jongin mendongak dan menatapku penuh harap. "Aku sudah berfikiran yang tidak baik saja saat seminggu ini kau selalu pergi dengan Kris hyung. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun." Aku menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Aku menerimamu Jonginie." Dia hanya terdiam sebentar dan langsung memelukku. Dia bergumam 'terima kasih Sehunna' berkali-kali. Teman-teman kami yang lain pun berteriak turut bahagia untuk kami.

_I've been saying to myself be stronger_

_ Like work it out, it's gonna take a lil' bit longer_

_ As long as I got you, you got me you say_

_ Things will get better_

* * *

Kami tidak berlama-lama di dalam club tersebut, Jongin bilang dia ingin mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat. Teman-teman kami yang lain masih meneruskan pesta mereka. Dan disinilah kami sekarang, duduk di bangku bus paling belakang, Jongin merangkulku yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Karena tadi Jongin berangkat dengan Kris hyung dan aku berangkat dengan Chen hyung, kami jadi harus naik bis untuk sampai ke tujuan kami. Keheningan sudah 25 menit menyelimuti kami, aku masih belum tau bis ini akan membawa kami kemana. Jongin selalu menjawab "Lihat saja nanti."

"Jonginie." Panggilku.

"Hmmm."

"Apa masih lama sampainya?" Ini sudah jam dua pagi, aku sangat mengantuk. Belakangan ini jadwal tidurku berantakan karena terus menunggu Jongin pulang.

"Tidur saja kalau mengantuk, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah sampai." Jongin pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh ini sangat nyaman sekali, aku sudah hampir tertidur saat Jongin berbisik, "Terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia ini dan bertemu denganku Sehunna." Setelah itu aku benar-benar tertidur.

"Bangunlah Sehun. Kita sudah sampai." Jongin menepuk pipiku pelan.

Aku mengangguk, Jongin menuntunku turun dari bis, masih jam lima pagi, matahari belum menunjukkan sinarnya. Setelah turun dari bis aku bisa mendengar seperti suara ombak.

"Ini dimana jongin?" Tanyaku.

"Pohang. Sudah sangat berubah sejak kita meninggalkan kota ini eh?"

"Benarkah? Berbeda sekali." Aku melihat ke sekitarku. Seingatku dulu belum ada toko-toko seperti ini, masyarakat disini sangat tradisional sekali dulu. Pohang adalah kota dimana Jongin dilahirkan, aku dulu pindah kesini karena ayahku memindahkan usahanya kesini. Aku hanya tinggal disini kurang lebih delapan tahun sebelum pindah ke Seoul dan kuliah disana.

"Cukup lihat-lihatnya, kita bisa terlambat jika tidak bergegas." Jongin menarik tanganku untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana Jongin?" Jongin tetap tidak menjawab ck menyebalkan.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, ayo Sehunna percepat langkahmu. Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan sinar matahari pertama di pagi ini kan?"

"Tanjung Homi? Apakah kita akan melihat matahari terbit?" Aku pun mempercepat langkahku setelah Jongin mengangguk. Saat kami masih sekolah dasar Jongin sering mengajakku ke sini untuk melihat matahari terbit, kami juga sering mencari kerang dan memancing disini jika liburan musim panas. Setelah kami memancing seharian Jongin pasti akan menggerutu tentang kulitnya yang bertambah hitam sedangkan kulitku hanya memerah karena terbakar sinar matahari.

Jongin dengan hati-hati menuntunku berjalan di atas lantai transparan tempat kami akan melihat matahari terbit, jika dilihat dari atas sini laut terlihat menakutkan, berbeda sekali jika kita berenang langsung di laut.

Setelah sampai di pagar pembatas Jongin langsung memelukku dari belakang.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melihat matahari terbit ya Sehunna?"

"Hmm. Dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu kurasa saat kita melihat matahari terbit bersama." Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami, hanya suara ombak yang terdengar oleh kami. Pelukan Jongin yang hangat, suara ombak, dan matahari yang perlahan muncul benar-benar kesempurnaan untukku.

"Indahnya…" Gumamku.

"Kau lebih indah Sehunna." Ujar Jongin.

Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas karena ucapan Jongin, pasti sekarang pipiku sudah sangat merah.

"Hm Jonginie." Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Minseok hyung bilang dia mempunyai kenalan di China yang bisa membantuku untuk mengatasi phobiaku, dia juga bilang akan lebih baik bagiku jika terapi dengan bantuan keluargaku." Kurasakan pelukan Jongin mengerat. "Apa kau keberatan?" Aku meneruskan.

"Berapa lama? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah Jongin. Emmm sebenarnya aku berencana untuk pindah ke China saja. Aku merindukan ibuku." Aku memang sangat dekat dengan ibuku. Ini sudah setahun aku tinggal jauh dari orang tuaku. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin. Mungkin aku hanya merindukan ibuku.

Hening menyelimuti kami sebelum Jongin menjawab, "Aku tidak keberatan. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik bagimu, jalani saja. Anggap saja itu pacuan untukku agar menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan cepat dan melamarmu ke China." Hatiku menghangat mendengar perkataannya.

"Ayo kita mengumpulkan kerang!" Kami pun melakukan ritual musim panas kami saat masih kecil dulu. 

* * *

**Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian**

Jongin masih tertidur, jika sedang tidur begini sudah tidak terlihat lagi gurat kelelahan yang biasanya nampak di wajah Jongin akibat pekerjaannya yang melelahkan. Seperti tadi malam, Jongin baru sampai rumah sekitar jam dua belas malam, belakangan ini dia memang sedang banyak pekerjaan, rapat ini, proyek itu, meeting dengan kolega dan lain sebagainya yang menyebabkan dia tidak pernah bisa lagi makan malam di rumah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, jika bukan hari sabtu biasanya kami sudah sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Sudah menjadi komitmen kami berdua, sesibuk apapun kami, kami akan meninggalkan pekerjaan jika sudah akhir pekan.

"Jongin bangunlah." Kataku sambil mengguncang bahunya, merespon pun tidak.

"Ingat janjimu pada Sekai, kita harus mengajaknya mencari kerang hari ini." Kurasa nama Sekai sudah menjadi mantra sendiri untuk Jongin, dia langsung terbangun ketika aku menyebutkan nama Sekai. Sekai adalah anak kami, setelah memutuskan untuk menikah dua tahun yang lalu kami juga mengadopsi anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun yang kami beri nama Sekai dan pindah lagi ke Seoul. Dalam bahasa Jepang Sekai berarti dunia. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sekai, kami berdua sudah langsung suka padanya, seperti arti namanya, Sekai adalah dunia kami sekarang.

"Apakah dia sudah bangun Sehunna? Aku kan berjanji untuk membangunkannya." Sepertinya Jongin belum sepenuhnya bangun, bicaranya belum jelas.

"Sepertinya belum, kalau sudah dia pasti sudah masuk ke kamar kita dan menyeretmu turun dari tempat tidur. Bangunkan saja dia, ajaklah mandi bersama. Aku akan menyiapkan baju dan kebutuhan kita di Pohang nanti." Sekai menemaniku menunggu Jongin pulang semalam, dia bilang ingin memastikan sendiri kalau ayahnya akan mengajaknya mencari kerang besok. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dia belum bangun sekarang.

Jongin pun bangun dari tempat tidur kami dan berjalan dengan mata terpejam menuju ke kamar Sekai. Keahlian Jongin, berjalan dengan mata terpejam.

Aku bergegas menyiapkan baju untuk keduanya lalu mandi. Selesai mandi aku langsung membuat pancake dan susu untuk kami bertiga, sarapan favorite kami.

Jongin dan Sekai masih belum juga selesai mandi saat aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Kalau sudah mandi bersama, mereka pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi, entah mereka bermain apa saja di dalam sana.

"Jongin ayo cepat bawa Sekai keluar, kita harus bergegas jika tidak ingin terjebak macet." Teriakku dari depan kamar mandi.

"Baik Dad." Itu suara Sekai dan Jongin yang menirukan suara anak-anak.

Tak lama Jongin keluar dengan Sekai yang ada di gendongannya, terlihat sekali kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah keduanya. Hanya pada saat weekend begini kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena di hari biasa Jongin pasti akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kalian berdua. Ayo Sekai biar Dad membantumu berpakaian." Aku mengambil alih Sekai dari gendongan Jongin.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku berpakaian juga Dad?" Kali ini Jongin yang bersuara.

"Ayah kan thudah besal, pakai thaja baju thendili." Sekai yang menimpali omongan Jongin. Kami pun tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Baiklah Jongin, aku akan membantumu berpakaian juga." Jongin akan sama manjanya dengan Sekai pada weekend begini, seperti punya dua anak saja.

Setelah sampai kamar kami, aku langsung membantu Sekai berpakaian, mengeringkan rambutnya, merapihkan rambutnya dan mengoleskan sunblock untuknya. Jongin masih saja duduk di pinggir tempat tidur kami hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Sejak kapan sih aku punya anak dua Jongin?" Kataku setelah selesai dengan Sekai.

"Ayolah Dad, aku kan juga ingin dimanja." Daripada berdebat dengan Jongin dan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi aku pun memakaikan baju untuk Jongin. Bukankah dia seharusnya malu pada Sekai?

Setelah selesai kami pun langsung sarapan dan bersiap pergi ke Pohang.

Sekai sudah berada di mobil saat aku selesai mengunci pintu rumah kami, dia terlihat sangat antusias karena akan mencari kerang bersama ayahnya. Aku pun menyerahkan tas berisi perlengkapan yang kami butuhkan disana pada Jongin yang menungguku di luar pagar.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sudah. Ayo kita berangkat!" Kataku bersemangat. Jongin pun mengulurkan tangannya padaku, sudah lama aku tidak menggenggam tangannya seperti dulu.

"Sudah tidak butuh menggenggam tanganku?" Jongin menyadarkanku. Langsung saja aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Bukan, hanya teringat phobiaku saja." Terapiku di China berjalan lancar, aku sembuh dari phobiaku, aku benar-benar bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri sekarang.

"Ayah! Daddy! Ayo belangkat. Kenapa lama thekali thih?" Sekai menggerutu, mirip sekali seperti Jongin jika sudah begini.

"Hey cadel! Mau pergi kemana kau?" Itu suara Soohyun, anak yang di adopsi oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung, dia sangat akrab dengan Sekai.

"Tentu saja mau bermain dengan ayah dan daddyku. Kau mau kemana pendek?" bahkan mereka punya panggilan sayang sendiri.

"Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah nenekku." Soohyun membalas dengan berteriak. Mereka sedari tadi mengobrol sambil berteriak karena Sekai berada dalam mobil sedangkan Soohyun di depan pagar rumahnya.

Saat aku dan Jongin memasuki mobil Sekai pun berteriak pada Soohyun, "Aku belangkat dulu pendek." Mobil pun dijalankan oleh supir kami.

Masih bisa terdengar oleh kami saat Soohyun berteriak, "Hati-hati dijalan cadel."

Karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo hyung sering sibuk dengan pekerjaannya aku dan Baekhyun hyung sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, begitupun dengan kedua anak kami, Sekai dan Soohyun, bahkan kami memasukan mereka ke dalam sekolah yang sama.

"Apakah yang tadi itu kekasih pertama anak ayah?" Jongin bertanya pada Sekai.

"Yang benal thaja yah, mana mau aku dengan plia pendek thepelti dia." Lihatlah, bahkan cara bicaranya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Kami pun tertawa mendengar Sekai yang terus mengoceh tentang "1001 alathan aku tidak mungkin menjadi kekathih thoohyun". Melihat Jongin dan Sekai bisa tertawa seperti sekarang merupakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun di dunia ini bagiku.

"Hey Dad, tak bithakah aku mendapatkan adik?" Sekai tiba-tiba bertanya padaku. Tentu saja aku terkejut mendengarnya, kenapa juga dia tiba-tiba meminta adik?

"Tentu bisa, ayah akan mengusahakannya untukmu." Jongin menjawabnya dengan sangat yakin.

"Buat saja sendiri." Kataku sebal.

"Ayolah Sehunna, kan jarang-jarang Sekai meminta sesuatu seperti ini." Jongin membujukku.

"Tidak."

"Demi Sekai Sehunna."

"Tetap tidak."

"Kau mau aku bermain lembut atau kasar?"

"YA JONGIN!"

**END**

* * *

Semoga kalian menyukai ending dari cerita ini. Maaf jika fiction yang kutulis masih belum bisa sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, sebenarnya aku benar-benar sudah buntu untuk melanjutkan fiction ini, tapi review dari kalian membuatku terus menulis kelanjutan fiction ini.

Thanks for the reviews: ** , kyunggg, SehunBubbleTea1294, askasufa, RomoKris, org, YoungChanBiased, suyanq, kaihun, daddykaimommysehun, KaiHun1412, rainhainyrianarhianie, sucihenecia, 0221cm, sehunnoona, windywiwi, Misyel, Mr. Jongin albino, mitchi, dd, leon, gwansim84, Bubbletea94, dhee, Kiyomi Fujoshi, mitchi, nhaonk, Psycho-Xoxo, Guest, Faomori, and Keepbeef Chicken Chubu.**

** I want to make fiction about Baeksoo by the way, any idea?**


End file.
